Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion
by Sakura-cherryblossom16
Summary: In a medieval world full of knights, witches, mermaids, and....Naruto characters? A young princess named Sakura must embark on a journey with Akatsuki members to obtain the 9 demon crystals. Main Paring:ItaSaku Other:NaruHina. Time-Travel and Medieval fic
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion **

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Thank you for choosing to read my story! This is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me. I may make some mistakes and I will try my best to prevent that. The length will vary on the chapter so sometimes it will be short and sometimes it will be long.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 1: My Life As a Princess**

I would like to dedicate my first fan fiction story and chapter to my little sister because she inspired me to write this story and post it on here.

**Prologue:**

I looked out my window in despair, despite myself being a princess of one of the most powerful and prosperous kingdoms of all the lands I was bored stiff. How I hated being a princess! I do nothing, but stay inside my father's castle and learn the ways of a princess and also how to become a future queen. I have no interest in becoming a queen of this nation or any other, but my parents do. They have tried many times to get me to marry a prince or chief of a chief clan, but the result is always the same. I have no interest in the kind of men they want me to marry. They are so cocky with their arrogant faces of nobleness. They think they are better than anyone else and deserve someone like me. Please!! Like they deserve me! They just want to marry me for my father's kingdom, like that will ever happen!

Lots of people say that they would trade anything to be in my position and I would trade lives with them any day! All I want is a life full of adventure and challenge, life vs. death situations, and most importantly a life with freedom. Little did I know that that was going to change...

**Present Time:**

Knock, knock, knock...

"Princess Sakura! Its time to wake up," Ino yelled as she waited to open my door. Ino was my maidservant and I grew up with her ever since I was seven. She had to live at the castle with me because her parents were poor and they wanted her to have a nice life. They still visited her often, but she was the type of person that would choose to be rich and have many valuables over being with her family. We were always playing together and trusted each other no matter what. She can sometimes be irritable, but she was still nice to be around...I guess. I valued the people I knew because my father won't let me go and meet others, he wouldn't even let anyone too close to me. Except my maidservant Ino and Hinata my cook of coarse. Hinata was a shy and compassionate girl filled with kindness. She was also an awesome cook! Her food would make your taste buds feel like they were in heaven! Whenever Ino was in a bad mood I would go see Hinata, she always had time to listen to my problems and give me good advice.

"Oh come on Ino! Just a few more minutes!" I mumbled. 'Must she wake me up this early I mean 6:30 in the morning is way too early. You can't expect me to wake up at this time anyway,' I thought grumpily.

"Come on Sakura! You don't want to miss the festival today. Do you?" Once I heard Ino say that I pulled away the curtains of my canopy bed and ran to the closet.

I loved the festival! It had fun activities, delicious foods, and somewhat interesting entertainment. It was always fun! Most importantly this year I had a fool proof plan to get away of my annoying over protective bodyguards...

"Of coarse I don't Ino! You silly pig! Who would?"

"Okay, I don't know anyone who would, but hurry up and get dressed"

"I'll be there as fast as I can," I said as I picked a beautiful green and white dress. It wasn't too fancy or too poor looking, but it looked a little better than normal clothes. I then picked up my backpack with my stuff that will help me sneak away so I can explore the festival alone. I then decided that my hair needed to be done due to the look of it in the mirror. "Ino can you please come in here and fix my hair?"

"Of coarse!" she said as she came in.

"Please put my hair in one long braid,"

"Sure Sakura, I just like your hair though. Its very beautiful and long, not to mention unique," she said as she started combing my hair. "I mean how many people do you see with hair that is pink?" she asked.

"Well none, my mother's hair is red and my father's hair is white (not because he is old), I guess my color of hair is just a mix of both of theirs," I said.

"Well we should buy some new accessories for your hair because the festival I heard has many markets with merchants from many other lands. Many people go there for new products and I might buy something for myself while I am there,"

"Hey Ino, what is it like around the world?" I asked.

"Well I have never been anywhere, but I have heard many people say great things. I have heard that the land of air has a kingdom where you need to ride dragons just to get there. Also, in the land of water there is a kingdom under the sea,"

"Wow, those places sound very interesting, unlike this place. I bet no one would want to live here and nothing every happens. We don't even have anything unique about this land except the Cherry Blossom Acres and that stupid shrine south of here. Ino do you know exactly what is special about that shrine or why people fear and guard that place?" I asked.

"Well its only a rumor, but I heard that inside is a magical demon sealed inside a ruby crystal. The demon is believed to possess great powers and that is why it is kept there, to prevent it's power from being unleashed. I heard that there was more to that rumor, but I don't know what the rest is about, sorry my princess,"

"Its ok, I was just curious and very interested about that rumor. We should get to the festival now, lets go!"

**See You Next Chapter**

**Author's Comments:**

So how was it? Don't worry about the story being plain right now, because I am taking it sort of slow right now. I promise that there will be action, but it might not be for a while. I also have most of this story written out, I just haven't typed it out yet so don't worry about me having a writer block.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Thanks for coming back to read this, but the comments were so little…..this is not inspiring me to type out the next chapter for you to read soon……My page breaks are not turning out the way I want them to so I will try to fix them.

" " is someone talking out loud.

' ' is someone thinking.

**Ages:**

Sakura and the other rookie nine are: 16

Itachi is: 21

TenTen, Neji, and RockLee are: 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 2: The Festival**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Retsu-chan XD because Retsu-chan XD was the first person to leave a comment on my first fanfiction story. So congrats and I hope that you will like my story.

Page Break

I smelled the food that came from the delicious desserts setting on the table in front of me. I couldn't't resist them and I had a big sweet tooth for sweets. I bought an apple pie and ate it as I headed to where Ino was.

"Oh I can't decide which one to buy! They are all so beautiful!" Ino screamed as she looked at the highly expensive and beautiful gemstones on the necklaces.

"So Ino, have you finally decided which one you want me to buy for you?"

"Hmm…well you are a princess with good taste so I think you should choose for me Sakura,"

"Okay then, I choose the necklace with the purple gems,"

"Good choice Sakura, I think its pretty also. Plus you are a princess and a princess has good judgment so I agree with you,"

"Oh come on Ino! I just thought that it looked nice on you, you know that my judgment isn't that good,"

"Calm down Sakura, I am just teasing you,"

"Well I have to go, see you later and meet me at the front of the castle in thirty minutes," I said. 'Now to get rid of those annoying bodyguards,' I thought mischievously. I headed to the public women's bathroom and took off my backpack. All the bodyguards were men so I didn't't have to worry about them seeing what I am about to do. I took out the extra pair of clothes that looked as though they belonged to a poor person and a hat to hide my pink hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked to make sure that they didn't know that it was really me and to my surprise they didn't. 'Good, I thought for a minute that my plan was going fail,' I thought. I now finally can see the festival without guards making sure that I didn't't talk to people that were not of royalty. I went to the harbor where the explorers and travelers from all over came, everything was so unique. The ships, food, and clothes were a lot different due to their cultures and traditions, everything was spectacular!

As I was walking a black haired man ran into me causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at his face and saw his black onyx eyes staring at me, he also had a feature that made him different from other people I have met before. And that feature was the line under each eye, which I thought was unique like my pink hair. He was so handsome and I gazed upon him with admiration.

"Sorry…I was in your way and all. I was being incautious and that was kind of your fault, but its ok," I said, but he ignored me and kept running.

'Sheesh I said that I was sorry. I guess some people just don't take apologies!' I thought as I headed back to the castle to meet Ino.

"There you are Sakura! Everyone was looking for you and worried,"

"Relax Ino, I just went to see things for myself and everyone worries when I arrive late for ten minutes. I can take care of myself you know!" I said a. I stomped my way inside the castle ignoring all of the guards and maids. I opened the door and slammed it shut. Today was just so….terrible! I see a handsome guy and speak to him politely and he just ignores me! I threw my pillow across the room, making it hit a lamp off my desk. I then looked up at the ceiling and after a while I slowly drifted in a land of slumber.

Page Break

1 month later…..

I woke up and got out of bed and walked down the halls to the table where Hinata prepared my meals.

"Good morning Sakura! How was your sleep? I made you some rice with fish and pork, I hope you like it,"

"Thank you Hinata. All of your meals are so delicious," I said as she blushed. She left the room to let me eat in peace and enjoy my meal. I really like Hinata better than she was before, she used to stutter and blush a lot more than she did now. Ino and I broke her out of that habit though, it took her a long time, but it was worth it. I think her confidence now has increased greatly and she can express her feelings better. Speaking of feelings she has a big crush on my squire and caretaker of my horse Yumi. He never noticed her, but it was always so obvious that she liked him. But they say true love never turns out smoothly, oh well maybe someday Hinata. Just be patient and hang in there.

Naruto is a pretty good squire, but he has a long way to go. His teacher is one of my father's knights named Kakashi. Most of the squires here came from the villages ruled by my father and each village had a chief clan that was in charge of all the other clans in that village. My father decided to get me to marry a chief's son or someone in the chief clan. Naruto's clan of coarse was unimportant and poor. Someday he wishes to be one of the strongest and feared knights of all the lands. He used to have a crush on me, but after all our years together he decided that we should just stay friends and I was happy with that.

Page Break

"Dad why did you call me here?" I asked.

"I have to get an unimportant scroll from Masuki, otherwise known as the village of the Hyugas. I'll let you retrieve it for me because it is not that far from here and you nobody would want to attack you for that scroll. Plus you have been bugging me so much to go outside the kingdom,"

"Thank you Dad!" I said as I hugged him and ran over to the horse stalls.

Page Break

I walked to the horse stalls where my white horse Yumi was and prepared to go to Masuki.

"Hey Sakura……where are you going? Its just a simple ride around the kingdom right?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, I got a mission from my dad," I replied.

"Really? This seems a bit strange…don't you think so? I mean who would send a princess unguarded on her own?"

"Come on Naruto! My dad is just realizing that I can take care of myself, besides its an easy mission,"

"Sakura easy or not, nobody sends a princess on her own. Something is going on….maybe I should go with you,"

"Calm down, I know that you are worried that I might get hurt and all, but I want to do this on my own. Besides I am a medic and possess great strength because of my teacher Tsunade,"

"Sakura you were never trained for battle just emergencies, you have no idea what it is like,"

"Bye Naruto!" I said as I started my first journey out of the kingdom.

"Sakura….." Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

Page Break

I'll be just fine, I don't know why Naruto is just so worried. I mean nothing bad could possibly ever happen……I hope,' I said nervously.

**See You Next Chapter**

**Author's Comments**: So how was it? Not bad I hope. And just to remind you all that Itachi has those two lines on his face because its hereditary and I have seen a man in real life with those lines. He even told me that he had them since he was small so don't think of those lines as lack as sleep. I also saw a person on this hunting channel (I do not watch that channel, my dad does) that had the same lines. Please **comment** because I will put future chapters up faster than usual because of the popularity of this story and its all up to your guys because I have this story in my notebook its just not in the computer…..I'm working on the page breaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: I just liked the reviews I got last time, it could be better though…..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 3: My Prince Charming?**

After 45 minutes of traveling, I took a break and dismounted Yumi. I walked into the cherry blossom field fell on the soft grass. At this point I was more excited about leaving the kingdom that I forgot about the mission. I picked up a cherry blossom and stared at its beauty, cherry blossoms were my favorite flower. Which is not hard to believe since my name is Sakura and my pink hair. I then let the petals flow in the wind and closed my eyes, while I rested.

After that 5 minute break I walked back to Yumi and heard a noise coming from the bushes. I stopped and tried to see what was in the bushes when a wolf sprung out and growled at me. 'This must be what Naruto was talking about, I wish somebody was here to help me,' I said frightfully. The wolf jumped into the air and headed straight toward me I screamed and the wolf was struck by a fire ball before it reached me. My heart was beating so fast and I sighed in relief. I turned around to see who saved me and saw that he had short black hair and a pair of black eyes that seemed familiar.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you for saving me, if you were not here right now I would have been killed. I am truly grateful," I said.

"No problem, what is your name,"

"Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Tell me what are you doing here princess?" he asked.

"I was getting a scroll for my father in Masuki….how did you know that I was a princess,"

"I have a way of knowing, now why don't you head back and I'll deliver get that scroll for you,"

"Thank you Sasuke, will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, in fact I will come to the kingdom after I'm done delivering this scroll,"

"Okay," I said as I went back to the kingdom. On the way I thought about how strong Sasuke was and not to mention brave. I was really interested in him, I wanted to know where he has been or what kind of missions he goes on because I knew that if someone knew how to do jutsus then they must be trained knights. Just thinking about him made my heart beat so fast and uncontrollably, I then realized that I must have been in love with him.

Page Break

"Sakura! You are back so soon, what happened?" Naruto asked me.

"I was on my way to get the scroll when I was attacked by a wolf that attacked me while…." I said, but was interrupted.

"A wolf!! I knew I should of went with you," Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto let me finish! Anyways someone saved me and told me that they would meet me here after they got the scroll for me,"

"You are not hurt then?"

"No, I really like the person who saved me though. His name was Sasuke Uchiha…" I said, but got interrupted once again.

"Did you just say Sasuke Uchiha!?! Sakura he is the head of the village of Tomoko. He became the leader because his family was massacred, but he lived in the family of the chief clan of that village,"

"Wow, the leader of a village? We must be destined for each other," I said while I blushed.

"I don't know about that Sakura. He is known to be a strong leader and all, but he is also a ruthless leader who doesn't care if people suffer. Even from his own village….Sakura are you listening to me?"

"Ya, but I think you got him all wrong,"

"Well Sakura in real life you just don't fall in love just because they look handsome, save you, or anything like that…..maybe people do fall in love like that. But you should still get to know him better because he might end up breaking your heart. I also heard that he doesn't have much interests in women and instead pays attention to wars, leading a big land, and stuff like that,"

"Maybe he just likes me because I am one of a kind,"

"Sakura be realistic!"

"I am," I said as the door opened and a guard came in.

"Miss Sakura, sorry to disturb you, but Sasuke is here to see you," the guard said.

"Hello Sakura. Do you mind if we could speak alone?" Sasuke said.

"Sure, Naruto please leave,"

"Okay, but I'll be watching you Uchiha," Naruto said as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Sorry about Naruto, he is just like that and over protective,"

"Its fine, I wanted to talk to you because your father and I talked and said I could take you to Masuki because I have heard that you just like to travel,"

"Yes, I do. Thanks so when do we leave?"

"Right now if you want,"

"Great, just let me gather my stuff,"

"That is not necessary, you stuff is already packed,"

"Okay…..,"

"Now lets get going," he said as we left.

Page Break

In Masuki…

"Wow Sasuke, its so beautiful here,"

"Hmph, not as beautiful as you," he said as I blushed. During are trip here he has been doing nothing but complimenting me. "Did you know that this place belongs to the Hyugas and its so peaceful here. They also know a lot about medical related treatments and other medical related cures. One of their best ways to cure something is their hot springs because the water has lots of good nutrients for the body. If you want to we can go there for the day,"

"Sure, I would. Mainly because I am really interested in the medical field, my teacher was Tsunade, also known as the great healer across the lands. She said that I have a talent for genjustu so my father let her teach me. I also have been studying about healing the body for 3 years now, I also learned how to do super strength from her. Sorry that I didn't save myself from the wolf, I am not used to fighting and I just froze. I would do anything though to learn about fighting, my father wouldn't let me so I really want to,"

"Well I think he is right, its pretty dangerous. I am amazed though, I thought you impressed me before. I guess you never fail to impress me,"

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile. 'Why does everyone think that I shouldn't fight? It makes me feel…..useless,' I thought sadly.

**See You Next Chapter**

**Author's Comments**: Poor Sakura, I know that there is no Itasaku moments. But there will not be any for a looonnnggg time. I don't believe that Itachi falls in love that easy so sorry that is how I am doing it. In this story she thinks that she is weak and needs to get stronger like in the anime so she gets sad when they think of her as a weak person. Please **comment** to inspire me to type the next chapter on my computer faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: I just liked the reviews I got last time, it could be better though….Did you guys notice that I didn't update for a while? It was because I didn't get much reviews so I thought I was doing a bad job….

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Sakura's Escape**

* * *

The hot springs felt so good as I soaked in the hot water. 'Sasuke was right about these hot springs they felt so good and relaxing….'As I was laying there the door opened and I jumped. This room was just for women, but you could never be too sure what will happen…A familiar brown haired young women came in and smiled at me.

"Hey Sakura! Neji told me that you would be here. So how was your trip and do you like it here?" she asked as she came up to hug me.

"Hi, Tenten! I am so glad you are here, I missed you so much! The trip here was okay and it is so beautiful here…So how is it with Neji?"

"Great, he is so amazing. He is actually quite gentle, but at the same time strong,"

"That is good…Sasuke isn't what I expected when we first met…"

"Sorry, but it has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I still remember when we used to sneak out at night when we were 12. Those were some good times huh?"

"Yeah, they were,"

"I'm heading back now Tenten. I had a pretty rough day so I need some rest, bye,"

"Okay bye," she said as she took my place in the hot spring. I walked through the halls because they hot spring was inside the inn which was very convenient. I opened the door to see that my room was not as long as I expected. Of coarse what did I expect, people don't live exactly like I do. Sasuke told me that my room was right next to his so if I needed anything I could just knock on his door.

I looked at the bag on the table and saw the clothes that I wore at the castle. It was nice to have my clothes here, but how would Sasuke have enough time to get my things that quickly….I was starting to get suspicious. I also wondered if my dad knew Sasuke, I mean they are both rulers…I also thought about what Naruto said and I started to believe him. 'Would my father really send me on a mission? All my life he said no so how come now….' I thought suspiciously. Something was going on…..

I jumped in surprise because I thought that I just heard my father's voice. 'I must be going crazy,' I thought but I put my ear against the wall and listened just to make sure.

"How did everything go today Sasuke?"

"Fine she doesn't suspect a thing. Your plan is working out nicely your majesty. You and I will both get what we will want, for you a strong future leader for your land and for me a strong kingdom," Sasuke said as I gasped.

'How could Sasuke do this to me? I thought that he liked me…most importantly how could my father do this to me. I thought he loved me, I guess my father only wanted a strong son-in-law that would be a great leader for when he dies. My father must have been desperate though….I always knew that he wanted a son,' I said as I gathered my stuff and looked at the map I had in my backpack. I needed to plan where I would escape to, I couldn't go north because that is where I lived. Going east is where Sasuke lived and west was where the border to the land of air was. If I got caught they would send me back to my father…My only option was to go south to Otaku also known as the village of the Nara people. Oh how my life stunk right now, my father must of already planned our so called 'wedding' because I bet he wants this done as soon as possible.

I snuck out of the inn and found my horse Yumi. I rode away without turning back because they could find out at any minute that I am gone, time might be something I was short on…

I traveled for 6 straight hours I was exhausted and parched from this long journey. I never went on a journey like this before, except for when I was going horseback riding with my father for 3 hours. I couldn't stop though, they could be looking for me this very moment.

I saw the bridge that acted like a border between Masuki and Otaku, that meant I was halfway to my destination….As I came closer to the bridge a tall and armored man came up to me, which startled me but I kept going. I knew that this place was well protected due to the shrine in the Otaku Woods. The only way to get to the shrine was either through this bridge or the bridge between Tomako, otherwise known as Sasuke's land….

"Excuse me miss, but what business do you have here?" he asked strictly.

"I….well….want to go where the black mamba lives. I am a medical nurse that is researching its deadly poison and such," I said uneasily. At this moment I was glad that I paid attention to Tsunade's lessons.

"Okay you may pass, but just be careful of the animals in the Wild Dog Hunting Grounds. Once you cross this bridge you are in their territory, I would gladly take you to Otaku myself, but I can't leave. I would suggest that you go back, but its your decision…" he said as he frowned.

I went past him and continued on my journey, there was no going back. I would at this point rather die and get hurt than be back at home getting married to Sasuke. I crossed the bridge to the other side to see a forest-like area that was dim because of the tall and shady trees. I heard peculiar sounds coming from all around me, I gulped and Yumi snorted. Well at least hat man didn't recognize me as princess Sakura because of the hood that covered my hair, I hope that I would be hard for them to track down, but also I hope that I make it to Otaku…..alive.

* * *

**Author's and Itachi's Comments!**

**Itachi: **Just pathetic….

**Me: **I know, that is why I didn't put up this chapter as fast as the others. What should I do now? I am glad to put this up for the ones that ever reviewed though.

**Itachi: **Hmph.

**Me**: How about you say a list of the people who reviewed?

**Itachi**:…….

**Me: **Come on! If you do it then we will get closer to seeing you in the story, I'll make Sasuke kill you if you don't, and plus they love you!!

**Itachi**: sighs 'I hate doing this,' Itachi thinks to himself. I appreciate **Clairesa-chan**, **aznkitty180**, and **Retsu-chan XD **because they reviewed.

**Me**: Yay, good job! 'claps'

**Itachi: **'glares at Jade'

**Me**: I was joking about killing you, I would never kill you Itachi-kun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Reviews are still a little rough, but that is okay I guess. Thanks to certain someone for telling me how to do page breaks, I now am having less trouble. Does Deidara say 'yeah' or is it something else? Thanks for reviewing for those of you that did and I hope you like this chapter…..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Inuzukas**

* * *

In the forest there was a lot of howling and strange unknown noises that caused my heart to tremble. My breathing was raised as my eyes kept drifting in different directions, searching for any signs of movement. If someone saw me right now they would see a sight that would make anyone amused, I felt alone…Usually in this situation you would feel like you were being watched, but I felt the opposite. Whatever the guard was saying about the dangers lying ahead, he seemed mistaken from my perspective. I was beginning to wonder if he was teasing me…

"Howl!!," 

I jumped and made Yumi run faster. I wasn't going to stick around to find out who the owner of that voice was. I was glad that there was a partly visible path for me to follow, it was late in the afternoon so it was kind of easy to see in the dark woods.

* * *

After traveling for hours I started to get drowsy, I hardly got any sleep last night so I was tired, I put my hand on my forehead and I was burning up so I must have a fever. I drank out of my water bottle in my small bag, but I still felt warm. I panted as I loosened my grip on the water bottle and it fell to the ground, my eyelids felt heavy and everything was blurry as I passed out and fell of my horse.

* * *

I woke up in a nice soft warm bed and opened my eyes. There was a small puppy on me and barked. I jumped in surprise and screamed.

"Its all right, its just Akamaru. I see that you are awake now. He is Kiba's dog, but Kiba is eating at the moment,"

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka, I am Kiba's mom. I was doing my morning observation analysis and found you lying on the ground. It was a good thing that I did because do you realize how dangerous those woods are? Anyway I took you home with me and your horse, if your wondering it is in the old barn that we have," Tsume said.

"Thank you and how long have I been asleep?"

"Well about….10 hours. You looked terribly tired you know…..Sakura,"

"How did you know my name?"

"The question is how didn't I. I mean who else has pink hair, you need to be more careful. If someone saw you they would put a ransom on you,"

"Sorry, but you won't tell anyone right? Or did you already…"

"Don't worry I didn't, but why?"

"Because my dad will come for me and I have to get married to someone I don't like,"

"Huh, poor thing. I don't blame ya. Now lets go get you something to eat, you look hungry,"

"Okay thanks," I said as I got out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.

"Kiba, Hana, our guest has finally woken up. Treat her with respect as I get her some food,"

"Hi my name is Hana, it's a pleasure to meet you princess,"

"My name is Kiba and are you really the princess? Because if you are then you don't mind going out with…" he said as he was hit on the head with a pan.

"Shut up Kiba, eat your lunch," Tsume said.

"Alright, alright," he said as he pouted.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Kiba is…..immature," Tsume said.

"Hey you can't blame me for trying," Kiba said.

"Whatever, I doubt anyone would want to go out with you," Hana said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You say such things and you don't even have a boyfriend!" Kiba said.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you Kiba!" Hana said.

"That is enough! You guys are acting like a bunch of spoiled dogs at the table now eat and be quiet!" she said angrily.

'Wow…she seems nice,' I thought nervously.

"Here is your lunch, which would probably be your breakfast," Tsume said.

"Thank you, it is really kind of you to let me stay here. Let alone feed me," I said.

""No problem, how could anyone resist a sweet girl like you," Tsume said.

"I know what you mean mom," Kiba said.

"Be quiet!" Tsume and Hana shouted.

"Fine….why am I always the one being yelled at?" Kiba said.

"If you feel well enough Sakura there is the annual food eating competition tomorrow. It's a big competition here in Otaku and its more exciting than it sounds," Hana said.

"Sure, since I have no where else to go," I said. 'A food competition, oh joy,' I thought sarcastically.

"The Bug Valley is also a big thing this time of year," Tsume said.

'Bu..bu…bug valley, sounds creepy,' I thought.

"Yeah, we could go there right now. Shino is coming soon anyway," Kiba said.

'Right now!' I said uneasily as the door opened.

"Hello Mrs. Inuzuka, I'm here to see Kiba," Shino said as he walked in with Choji.

"Hey Shino and Choji! This is Sakura, you know the princess. My mom says that we should go see your famous bugs Shino,"

"Hello Miss Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you," Shino said.

"Hi and the food competition is tomorrow and I'm so excited! My family has won 14 years straight and is still going,"

"Oh wow, that is really….impressive. And about the bug place well…uh.." I said

"It's a really fascinating place Miss Haruno, I would suggest that you come," Shino said

"Sure she would now lets get going!" Kiba shouted.

"Okay now be careful and Kiba keep your thoughts in your head," Hana sighed.

"Sheesh…" Kiba muttered as we headed out.

'Man, what have I got myself into. Plus I didn't even get a chance to say that I am afraid of bugs….' I thought.

* * *

**Comments!**

**Itachi**: Where am I in this story? 

**Me**: 'ignores Itachi' Please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to come up with some. Also Sakura has a spoiled attitude because she was a princess, it will change as the story progresses...I'll also answer some questions, but not questions that are about way in the future of this story. Thanks for reading! Okay I didn't know how Tsume or Hana acted like so I made it up. Oh and I didn't know if she was married, so how did I do? I know I haven't updated for a while, but this week was my spring break and I was relaxing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Okay thanks for the wait, but I was really busy because of my sister's party, some homework, bowling, my brother's basketball, studying, and speeches…Well **you **should know what today is because its **important!! **So if you know why **March 28** is important then post a comment with a review if you want. I just want to see how much people actually know. This chapter is weird…you have been warned…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 6: Bugs, Bugs, and Bugs Oh My!**

"Here we are," Shino said as he pointed with his index finger. I saw many tall trees in a giant deep hole that looked like a forest.

"Shino is that whole place it?" I asked.

"Yes, we will only stay for a little while though," Shino said.

'Thank goodness!' I thought as I sighed in relief.

"Lets go!!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru headed toward the hole.

"Kiba stop it's a big hole!" Shino shouted.

"What?" Kiba said as he and Akamaru looked down to see that there was a big hole. It was too late for them to slow down though and they fell down. "Aahhh!!" Kiba shouted as he was hugging Akamaru. Shino used his bugs and they helped Kiba get on the side of the cliff. "Thanks Shino…but I was just demonstrating how strong bugs are to Sakura," he said as he looked for me. "Sakura?" he said as he looked around and finally spotted me climbing down with Shino by putting chakra into my feet. "Wait for me!" he said as he copied us and ran toward me.

I ignored Kiba as we reached the bottom and looked around to see many bugs. "Shino…do only bugs live here?" I asked.

"Yes, now lets get going," Shino said as we followed him.

"Sakura if you want we can go somewhere else less boring," Kina said as I saw him blush.

'Ugh…I prefer bugs over him,' I thought disgusted. "I'm fine," I said as Shino stopped.

"Can you hear the chirping of the crickets?" he said quietly.

"Crunch, crunch, crunch," Kiba and I heard as we saw Shino in a different place. "Shino is…that noise coming from that bush over here the cricket chirps?" I said nervously. Shino came over and listened. He stood still for a few seconds and looked at me.

"No…its no bug though," he said as Kiba and I stared at him.

"Th…then what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Sakura!" Kiba said as he kicked the bush.

"Aahh!!" someone yelled as Kiba had a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry…I didn't know you were here," Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine, at least my chips didn't get on the ground," Choji said as he continued eating them.

"Choji when did you get here?" Shino asked.

"About 10 'munch' minutes ago," he replied.

"Well lets just move on," Shino said.

"Shino where are we headed now?" I asked.

"To the most moist part where the beetles are most active," Shino said.

"M…most active?" I asked with fear.

"Yes, surely you must feel lucky because they are only active during this part of the year," he said.

"Sure…Shino get this bug off of my arm!" I shouted as I panicked.

"Sakura…its just a leaf. I'm starting to think that you don't like bugs," Shino said.

"You think?" I said angrily.

* * *

"Well this is out last stop and its my house. We are going to see my most favorite bugs, the albino rhinoceros beetles. They are extremely rare and I value them as if they were my own brothers," Shino said.

"As your brothers?" I said weirdly. 'This guy is just plain creepy and weird, what am I saying all people who are this crazy about bugs are,' I thought as we came into his room. Shino took them out of their cages and let them crawl around on the floor.

"They are fascinating, aren't they? You guys must feel envious right now," he said.

"Yeah, whatever Shino. But dogs are way better!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"If it was something I could eat I would be," Choji said.

"I'm not, I just envy Kiba's mom because she is at home…this trip was an entire disaster. No offense Shino, but I want to go home," I said as I headed out of the room.

As I exited my arm hit a statue of a bug and I turned around to apologize. As I turned around I noticed that the statue smashed the bugs and I gasped. "I'm so sorry Shino! I will do anything I can to help you….Shino?" I said as I wondered what was wrong. Shino started to shake and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked at me and pointed.

"You know what I have to do now Sakura, I am going to…I am going to…'thump'" he said as he fainted.

"Sakura…when he wakes up you are literally going to die. There is only one thing you can do in a time like this…run!!" Kiba shouted as we ran to Kiba's home. As we were running Kiba looked at me and said, "Well Sakura you got revenge and got to destroy the things you hate. So I guess you killed two birds with one stone…or should I say two bugs!! Ha ha ha….ha!! Don't you guys get it 2 bugs with one…oh forget it," Kiba said as he sighed.

* * *

**Comments!**

**Itachi:…**

**Me: Yeah I know, but I tried to make with some humor. I guess I stink, but anyways. Please review and if I get a few reviews I will make Itachi's entry in this story…on my next chapter. If I don't then I will probably make a chance to make another small adventure with Kiba, Choji, and Sakura. Oh and here is another question…does Deidara say yeah a lot or just sometimes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Oh and if you didn't know what was so special about March 28 I'll tell you know. It was **Sakura's birthday**! Well I guess nobody knew and Itachi is finally playing a big part now, yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Itachi: **Leader when in a small group and decides everything.

**Kisame: **Ship driver, map keeper, and money keeper for the group.

**Deidara: **Repairs ship (ironic huh?) and gets supplies.

**Tobi: **Carries equipment and searches the area to make sure they are unguarded.

**CHAPTER 7: Ships and Bombs Do Not Go Together.**

"Hopefully we can actually get that demon crystal this time, huh Itachi?" a blue skinned man asked.  
"Hmph," Itachi replied as he closed his eyes and Kisame left. 'Kisame is right though, we really need to obtain it because leader is already displeased…but we have been having a hard time with this one mainly because of my brother…why did the shrine have to be so close to our clan. No matter, we will still obtain it and maybe I will finally face off against him..' Itachi thought as he looked out the window.

Itachi stared at the river that connected the land of air to the land of fire, he then though about their last attempt in the land of air which was unsuccessful due to a certain someone…

**Flashback**

"I am in position, yeah. Should I make a move?" someone said impatiently.

"No, Kisame is still taking down the guards. Don't get cocky Deidara," Itachi said.

"Come on yeah, I can do this easily with or without guards so I am starting," Deidara said as he exploded the door and ran inside. An arrow flew in the air and penetrated his thigh and he yelled out in pain.

"Deidara you ignorant fool, I am the leader of this group for this mission so you are supposed to obey my commands," Itachi said angrily.

'As if I would actually listen to you…I don't even want to be here. Someday I will defeat you Itachi, you just wait and see' Deidara said as he collapsed.

"Deidara I wasn't even done yet and you just barge right in! Serves you right you blondie!" Kisame said as he was attacking the guards. He saw others coming and cursed, "Itachi we need to pull out there are others coming and by the looks of it there might even be over 25 men plus they might bring more…" Kisame said.

"Hmph, then everyone pull out and Tobi get Deidara," Itachi ordered.

"Okay, Tobi is a good boy!" he said as he picked Deidara up and tossed him on his shoulder.

'Ugh, why do I have to be carried by this idiot…' Deidara thought as he passed out from the poison from the arrow.

"Not other unsuccessful mission.." Kisame said as the grouped up and disappeared making a cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry they will be back," the leader of the knights said as he smirked, "Yes they will be back…".

**End of Flashback**

'We have to go all the back there again…and I think they know that. But the question is how will we do it? I'll think of something, but right now we need to concentrate on this one," Itachi thought as Kisame returned.

"The worst part about coming here though is because that fire king has so many guards that its amazing…probably because your brother told him about you. I mean you once told me that your clan and the king were close. This is going to be pretty much impossible Itachi, I don't even know why we are even trying. It's a pretty much impossible mission…" Kisame said as he sighed.

"Everything has a weakness, you just got to know what it is and how to use it against your enemies. I'll get that crystal and I'll make sure of it," Itachi said.

"Ya…but everything has a weakness you say, even you the great Itachi?" Kisame said.

"No I don't, mainly because I live for myself and let no one else into my life," Itachi replied.

"Really, well anyways maybe we will see Sasuke, huh? It has been a while hasn't it?" Kisame smiled.

"Indeed it has, but our main priority is the crystal and don't forget it Kisame," Itachi said as he went to his room.

'Itachi…you really need to live your life and enjoy it…' Kisame thought as he drank from a bottle of sake.

* * *

"Deidara, why can't I have some clay?!" Tobi pouted.

"Because, this is dangerous and…it's mine yeah! Go play with your…well play with something else," Deidara said.

"I want clay!!" Tobi shouted.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we will get you some in town…Tobi give me back my clay!" Deidara shouted as Tobi took his clay.

"Yes! I got clay!!" Tobi exclaimed while running all over the room.

"Tobi don't make me blow you up into pieces!!" Deidara yelled and waited for 3 seconds. "Fine, but you asked for it, yeah!" Deidara said as he threw a clay bird at Tobi. Tobi then dodged it and it blew up the bottom of the ship. "Oh…darn," Deidara watched as the ship started filling of with water.

"Are we getting a swimming pool now?" Tobi asked as Kisame rushed down from the deck and came into the room. His mouth hung open and he gasped, he then looked at Deidara, "What the heck did you do Deidara!!" Kisame shouted while Itachi was making his way down.

"….it was Tobi," Deidara said as he pointed at Tobi.

"No, Tobi is a good boy. Deidara…is a bad boy," Tobi said.

"Why you, I'm going to kill you because of that annoying speech of yours," Deidara said while he was reaching for Tobi to strangle him.

"That is enough!! Deidara its obviously you because Tobi can't blow things up. Now how am I going to tell this to Itachi…" Kisame said as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Tell me what Kisame?" Itachi said as he entered the room. "Also why is the room slowly filling up with water?" Itachi asked in a calm tone with a hint of anger to it.

"Oh Itachi…Deidara blew up the boat and now we are slowly sinking. Funny thing huh," Kisame said nervously.

"Deidara you fool, how do you expect us to travel now?" Itachi asked.

"Uh…we get a new ship," Deidara said uneasily.

"Now where are we going to get one?" Itachi asked.

"Titanic is sinking!!" Tobi shouted.

"Shut up!!" Deidara yelled.

"Everybody off the ship," Itachi said angrily and they got to the deck and jumped of the land beside them. They watched their ship sink to the bottom as everyone glared at Deidara.

"Kisame where is the next closest town?" Itachi asked while he was still ticked off at Deidara.

"Well we are now in the land of fire so the closest town is Otaku. I also heard that they make ships there, it is only about 5 miles from here," Kisame said while looking at his map.

"Well lets get going and we need to take off our cloaks, the land of fire is big on criminals and the punishments are hard because of the king. There are also guards everywhere…mainly because this land is the most powerful one of the other 5 lands. We are also well known so pretty much everyone will know who we are," Itachi said as they all took of their cloaks and headed to their destination.

"I hope you learned something today Deidara," Kisame said.

"Uh…never let Tobi watch the Titanic," Deidara said.

"No! About destroying ships!," Kisame shouted while gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I was just kidding, I learned to not use bombs on ships yeah," Deidara said as he fell to the ground.

**Comments!**

**Me: Well the next one is going to be about Itachi and the gang also so how was it? I tried hard on this one and I know that the Titanic didn't exist. Somebody wanted me to put it in so I did for humor I guess. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, you are all so kind! I want to know what is the relationship between Tobi, Obito, and Madara, are they all the same person? **


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Okay this is a not so important chapter so…I just read the new Naruto manga that came out and the Madara/Tobi part is confusing me and making me change plans for this story. I also think that Tobi isn't this crazy its just I have read lots of other fanfics about him being like that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 8: Deidara's Bad Luck**

"There are the ships and what is the plan Itachi?" Kisame asked as he concealed himself behind a tree.

"Tobi will be the distraction while everyone else will sneak into the ship and knock out anybody that is inside," Itachi said as he gripped a kunai.

"Got it," Kisame said as everyone else got in position.

"Now," Itachi said as they disappeared from their current position. Tobi came out of the woods, which caused all the guards to let their guard up.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"Hello! My name is Tobi! I am a good boy!" Tobi shouted and waved as the guards gasped at his ignorance.

"Now….Tobi why are you here?" he asked again.

"Hmm….Tobi doesn't know….Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as the guards then looked at each other with confusion.

'Good work Tobi, just give us a bit more time and we are good to go,' Kisame thought as he swung his sword in a full circle.

"Tobi…" Tobi said as he fainted immediately. Everyone walked over and started eyeing him nervously.

"Hey, what is wrong with you," he asked as Tobi's body vanished and they were all knocked out from an explosion.

"Good work Tobi," Kisame said.

"How about me yeah?! I did some work also!" Deidara yelled as he pointed at Tobi.

"Well Tobi isn't in the negatives like you are. You did so many things wrong that you have to make up for it all, which would be forever since you do more things wrong then right," Kisame said as he started to chuckle.

* * *

"We don't have much supplies yeah," Deidara said as he went through all the materials.

"Deidara has a point Itachi, we need to go to town soon," Kisame said.

"Then we will, where is the next closest town?" Itachi asked.

"About…10 minutes away. It is also in the direction of the crystal so we are right on track," Kisame said.

"What about our cloaks yeah and also Kisame is so noticeable. I mean who else is a blue faced freak around here?" Deidara said as he started laughing. Kisame punched his stomach sending him in pain, he gripped his stomach and panted. "What I was just joking!" he said.

"Well how would you like being called a freak you freak!" Kisame yelled.

"Oh did I hit a sensitive spot? Well I have to say fishy, you are pretty sensitive I never knew you had it in you to be like that," Deidara said as Itachi glared at both of them.

"Shut up unless you want your life to end now," Itachi said as he turned his head back at the window. "And Deidara I am already ahead of you, I took the Aburame clan's trench coats from them," Itachi said.

"Whatever yeah," Deidara said as he went to a room. He walked through the halls and picked a random room to claim his own. He opened it and looked inside to find Tobi laying on the floor.

"Hey Deidara I'm bored…," Tobi said but was interrupted as Deidara slammed the door after seeing him.

"I'm asking fish face where my room is because I am not sharing room with Tobi!" Deidara said as he went back on the deck.

"Hey Deidara I got to get my other map from my room, make yourself useful and keep the wheel straight while I'm gone," Kisame said as he left.

"Sheesh, Deidara do this, Deidara do that. I'm just as good as them yeah! They order me around to do their work all the time, its about time I order them around to do my work…Hey, that is it! Tobi!! I have something for you to do!" Deidara said as Tobi can rushing to the deck.

"Tobi wants to play a game!!" Tobi shouted as he looked at Deidara anxiously.

"Okay Tobi! All you need to do is keep that wheel straight and do whatever Kisame says," Deidara said as Tobi quickly grabbed the wheel. Deidara walked away and went in the room where Tobi was. "Yes, finally some peace and relaxation!" Deidara said as he fell on the bed and rested.

* * *

"Straight, straight, straight. Tobi is going straight," Tobi cheered happily.

* * *

"Hmm…I believe after we get that crystal here we should go this way…" Kisame said to himself as he put his hand to his chin and thought as he came back on the deck. "That is it! We should make a left here then its all easy sailing. Why didn't going left before?" Kisame said as he passed by Tobi to go see Itachi.

"….go left? Okay captain Kisame!" Tobi said as he turned the wheel to the left. As Tobi turned left the ship hit the bank of the river and also hit a bunch of rocks. The ship came to a stop as Tobi cheered with excitement. "Tobi won! Tobi won!" Tobi shouted as Deidara came back up.

"Tobi! I said go straight!" Deidara shouted as he pushed Tobi. "Give me that wheel!" Deidara said as he gripped the wheel angrily.

"What the heck happened?!" Kisame shouted with rage. "The ship just stopped all of the sudden, Deidara what did you do? I gave you easy directions and you still mess up!" Kisame shouted.

"Tobi did it?" Deidara shouted as he pointed at Tobi.

"How can Tobi do it if he isn't the one controlling the ship?" Kisame asked. "Anyways you were the one responsible so it would still be your fault!" Since Itachi is already off the ship because its sinking…again you will stay on the ships from now on to keep watch. You cause too much trouble and now we need yet again another ship!" Kisame said as they went off the ship…again.

While Deidara got of the ship he was boiling with rage and looked at Tobi. "Stupid Tobi…well at least I will be away from you," Deidara said with irritation.

"Here are the some of the supplies that were on the ship. Deidara you will guard them and wait for us to return," Itachi said as they started walking away from Deidara.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Me: Well thanks for reading this far into my story. 3****rd**** quarter had ended for me and I plan to write a lot more in the summer, well more than I do now. I know that I am being mean to Deidara, but I intend to make him like that for now so don't say that I am being mean to him. Just wait until future chapters…**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait, but since I read the newest manga chapter or Naruto and my plans about Itachi have changed for this story…the next new manga chapter will help me decide Itachi's role in the story also.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 9: Akatsuki**

**"We are finally here," Kisame said as they entered the busy town of people.**

**"Lets stay at this inn and get something to eat, we need to rest for our plans tomorrow," Itachi said as they approached the inn and walked inside to see a young woman.**

**"Two rooms and do you know where the closest place is to eat is?" Kisame asked.**

**"Here are your keys and we serve food here so do you want to include that to your bill?" she replied.**

**"Yes and here is the money," Kisame said as he handed it to her. She reached for the money slowly and she looked at his blue hands. They left leaving her staring at the money which Kisame handed her. **

**Itachi went into a room while Kisame and Tobi shared a room. They knew immediately that Itachi would get his own room due to the fact that every time they go somewhere he would tell them that they would share a room.**

**So they all had a nice meal and comfortable places to sleep…well Tobi slept on the floor. Meanwhile Kisame couldn't help feel like he was forgetting something…**

* * *

**Back on the ship…..**

**"I'm so cold and hungry yeah…" Deidara said as he slept under a tree.**

* * *

**"That was one of the best inns we have ever stayed at," Kisame said as he grinned.**

**"It was so great because we ended up staying at a inn that wasn't as cheap as the others we have been at Kisame. How much did it cost?" Itachi questioned Kisame.**

**"Well lets see…Wait a minute that was about all of our money?!….Except for 100 of it is left," Kisame gasped.**

**"You do know that you are getting more money for Kisame?" Itachi said as he glared at him.**

**"Of coarse…I'll think of something," Kisame said as a sheet of paper hit him on front of his face. "What the heck is this?!" Kisame said as he took the paper and read it. 'Come to the annual food eating competition! The is only 50 Ryo (see note below) and the winner receives 10,000 Ryo!! Competitors from all around will come to enter in this exciting competition and this could be the most exciting one ever in history so far! Just bring an empty stomach and show off your skill!' Kisame read to himself as his mouth turned into a smile. "I think I just found out how I am going to get that money," Kisame said.**

**"Hmph just make sure you do," Itachi said.**

* * *

**"Oh boy! I can't wait to start! Did you see how much money is involved this year?!" Choji said as he clenched his fists.**

**"Wow that is a lot," I said as I looked around at all the lights and paper lanterns.**

**"So here is your ticket and good luck!" a young women said cheerfully as she handed him a ticket.**

**"Thanks and you are looking at the face of a champion!" Choji said as we walked away.**

**"Hey Sakura have you seen any sign of 'you know who'?" Kiba said uneasily.**

**"No…why?" I said nervously.**

**"If you do run and hide because that Shino can be unpredictable…" Kiba said,**

**"Okay…." I said as I gulped.**

**"Hey Akamaru what is wrong?" Kiba asked.**

**"What is wrong Kiba?" I asked curiously.**

**"Akamaru senses someone…or some people that have lots of chakra. Don't worry though, we aren't a target for anyone…you should be careful though Sakura," Kiba said with a worried look.**

**"I will…its just I am still nervous and scared because my dad…well lets just say I will be in so much trouble," I said as I frowned.**

**"Hey I'll protect you, right Akamaru?" Kiba said happily with his fist in the air. **

**"Arf!" Akamaru barked as I smiled.**

* * *

**"I want a status report on what is going on!" the king said as everybody, but Sasuke cowered in fear.**

**"Your majesty, your daughter is somewhere close by because Otaku was the only place where she would be safe from you and I. So just be patient and let me handle things, my future is at stake just like yours," Sasuke said.**

**"Yes, but don't you have something else in mind besides that?" the king asked.**

**"Yes, I still need to fulfill my goal. But my brother wants the crystal and I can just wait for him to come to me. It is just a matter of patience now and he did try to retrieve it, but he failed. He will be at it again and the land of air has also informed me about his presence, that is why I told you to have all your guards surrounding the shrine at all times," he said.**

**"Yes…but why again is this crystal important?" he asked.**

**"Even I don't know that question…but it has something to do with an organization named Akatsuki. Their goal is to capture all of the demon crystals and I believe it has something to do with power," he said.**

* * *

**"Th…thanks for en…entering," a young women said as she shook with fear.**

**"Hehe, this will be a piece of cake!," Kisame said proudly as Itachi stared at him blankly.**

**"So this is your plan of getting money?" Itachi asked.**

**"Yep, this will be more than enough and I do have a big appetite," Kisame said as Itachi was walking away from him.**

**"Go Kisame!" Tobi shouted as he walked with Kisame.**

* * *

**'Foolish Kisame…entering in a competition that is this idiotic, as long as we get the money I don't care. But I don't need to watch something like that,' Itachi thought as he walked down the street. **

**My Comments**

**Me: I know that Ryo isn't worth the same as dollars, but in the story it will be, example: 100 dollars equals 100 Ryo. Oh and I really need to know more about Itachi because of the manga so I am trying to hold off on his goals/plans and etc so I have been doing a lot of thinking. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I decided to make this a medieval Japanese story so the weapons and scrolls will still be in use.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 10: The Annual Food Competition!**

"I thank everyone that came to compete or see the annual food competition this year! We have many new competitors than ever and wish the best of luck to you all!," an old man shouted as the crowd roared angrily.

"Ready, on your mark, get set, go!!" a young women said as pasta was first served to everyone.

'I got to win, my father is counting on me and I can't let down my clan!' Choji thought as he gulped the food down.

'Man….that chubby guy just eats like there is no tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to do the same!' Kisame thought as he started picking up the pace to match Choji.

"Go Kisame, go, fight, and win!" Tobi kept shouting as the crowd stared blankly at him.

* * *

"Hey Sakura isn't this great?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but I am not the type of person that enjoys stuff like this," I said boringly.

"Well its better than staying at home and I wonder what ever happened to Shino?" Kiba said as he began to think.

"Well I am just glad that he isn't here…he isn't coming is he?" I asked nervously.

"He did say that he would come…well I will be on the lookout so don't worry," Kiba said as he turned his attention back to the competition.

I looked at Kiba and sighed as I turned my head also. But as I turned my head I saw Shino walking right toward us. He didn't seem to notice me because his attention was on the competition. I panicked and gulped as I turned to Kiba, "Hey I have to use the bathroom so just wait here for me," I said as I started to run.

"Okay…she must really had to go," Kiba said as he watched me run.

"Kiba…where is Sakura?" Shino asked.

"Sh…Shino! What a surprise!" he said as he had a fake smile on his face. 'Man I hope Sakura doesn't come back…' he said as Shino glared at him. "Well she didn't think this was interesting so see…uh….went somewhere else," Kiba said as he rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"I'll look for her then…." Shino said as he poofed away.

"Oh man Sakura please be okay…." Kiba said with a worried look.

* * *

'Man this kid just keeps eating and eating…so this is going to be harder than I thought,' Kisame thought as he grimaced at Choji. "Hey you do know that I am going to win no matter what right so you better just give up now," Kisame said cockily as Choji smiled at him.

"Whatever…you do know that no one ever wins except the Akimichi clan right? So its going to be harder than you think and why are your hands blue? Well I guess your body is so you have to cover your body with that hood…but I never saw an Aburame clan member that was blue before…" Choji said as he was interrupted.

"Shut up you stupid, fat boy! Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect others?!" Kisame shouted as Choji's eyes bulged and his fists clenched.

"You…called me fat! You made a big mistake saying that!" Choji shouted.

"Hah! I'll say it again then fat boy!" Kisame shouted as he laughed.

"Your going down!" Choji said as he began eating even faster.

"You think you can win against me!" Kisame said as he started eating faster.

'Grr…that guy. This isn't for my clan anymore…its for my honor!' Choji thought angrily.

* * *

I ran as fast as I can, hoping that Shino didn't see me or know where I was. I passed through streets and hid in an alley. 'Ugh…Shino is a fighter so he must know how to sense chakra…I need to get out of town or do something fast,' I thought as I ran into someone. I looked up and gasped as I started shaking it was Shino and he looked angry.

"Sakura…you think you can just run like that from me? You will pay for what you did to my precious bugs…" he said as he started to reach for my shoulder and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could do something to help you," I said as I tried to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

"Enough…" he said as he was kicked in the head. Shino released his grip on me and I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around to see a black haired young man that smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Rocklee and I am glad that I could rescue you in time my lady," he said as he gave me a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled.

"Oh thank…you" I thought as I was disturbed by his unusual movements. 'Wow…this guy is so ugly and his eyelashes are just unreal,' I thought as he looked vacantly at me.

"Are you alright? I mean you are staring off into space…" he asked as I smiled.

"Sorry, I do that a lot and think I really need to get going…" I said as I slowly backed away.

"Wait I must know the name of the most beautiful maiden I have met in my entire loveless life!" he shouted as I looked at him uneasily.

'Well I won't ever see him again I think so I guess its okay,' I thought. "Well my name is Sakura and…." I said as I was interrupted. He reached for my hand and I gasped as he brought his head close.

"That is such a beautiful name, it's a shame that I can only see your beautiful green eyes though. I ask of you to take that hood off your head so I could gaze at your beauty so I can treasure it in my heart," he said as my mouth hung open.

"No thanks, I don't want anyone to see my hair though because…I got a bad hair cut," I said.

"I do not care for I will always love you!" he said as he made a move to kiss my hand. I slapped his face which sent him flying and I was happy yet sorry for him at the same time. He hit a cart full of vegetables and broke it as he was knocked out unconscious. "G..guy sensei…" he said as a man came rushing from the crowd.

"Lee! My student and sensei senses are tingling, just hold on!" he shouted as I ran away.

"This place is just full of weirdoes," I said.

"Lee I was right you are hurt. I am so sorry I will never leave you like that again!" he shouted as he hugged Lee.

"Guy sensei I'm alright, but yet I am not. I feel terrible because the girl I love doesn't love me," Lee said as his sensei frowned.

"Lee…love hurts! I was dumped by so many girls that I lost count, never give up and let your youthful spirit soar because nothings beats true love!" Guy shouted.

"Your right Guy sensei! Thank you for your helpful advice!" Rocklee said as they started hugging and crying while the crowd's faces were emotionless.

* * *

'Ugh, I feel full,' Choji thought as he looked at Kisame.

'Man this guy isn't a joke…' Kisame thought as he looked at Choji.

"This is the last round and we are down to two competitors! Who will win the tall person or the Akimichi clan's one and only Choji!" a young man said as a dish was set on the table that was covered up.

'I'm so full I don't think I can eat anymore…' Choji thought.

'I feel as if I am going to explode…' Kisame thought.

"Here is the last dish!" the young man said as he lifted the cover. On the plate was a dish with fried sardines all laid out in a line.

"You…you got to be kidding me!" Kisame shouted as his mouth hung open. "I can't eat this!" he said as Choji reached for one. He put it in his mouth and chewed slowly as he gulped it down.

"Beat that…" Choji said as he passed out.

"Wow all the tall man has to do now is eat one, yes just one fish. Can he do it?!" the young man shouted. Kisame reached for the fish and held it so he could stare at him real closely. He suddenly got uneasy inside as he started to run to the trash can while the fish was still in his hand.

"The winner is Choji!" the young man said as everyone cheered.

Deidara walked over to Kisame as Kisame was laying on the ground. "Ugh, I can't believe I lost," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I am so good!" Deidara shouted.

"Hey blondie what the heck are you doing here and what are you talking about?" Kisame asked.

"Hey, thanks for the information about making the last serving of food fish. I mean anyone who calls me fat deserves to lose," Choji said as he walked away.

"Deidara!" Kisame shouted.

"Hehe, well you did leave me there hungry so I had to get pay back and plus they gave me a free meal…Ahhh!!" Deidara shouted as he ran back to the supplies in the woods.

"Why you?! If I wasn't so full I would be ripping you apart!" Kisame shouted as the young man that hosted the competition came over to him.

"You deserved it! You cheated by making your buddy transform into you in the 3 min break then you did it again so you could finish it. But the crowd didn't notice and since you didn't win I will not have you punished," he said as he walked away.

"Wait until I get you Deidara, you just wait...I wonder what Itachi is going to think now..." Kisame said as he worried.

**My Comments!**

Me: Well I hope you liked it, I made this longer than usual and the spider sense thing was kind of random sorry. I just always wanted to make guy sensei say that. So if you don't like those random things then tell me now because I stink at humor other than that. Oh and I do not say bad words sorry, but you will have to live with that. Thanks for reading and if you would like to comment please do and I hope this chapter was…interesting for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update and thanks for reading because I am not that good at writing stories.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 11: Stolen or Rescued?**

I ran with out turning around as I sighed, 'well since Shino is knocked out and Rocklee is well…in pain I should be fine,' I thought as I looked for Kiba. He was no where to be found at the competition area, but I found Choji laying on the found while he seemed to be in pain from being bloated. "Hey Choji where is Kiba?" I asked as he started at me as if I was no one he knew.

"He went to look for you…" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey did you win by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah…." he said as he took deep breaths. I searched the area and sighed, "Kiba where could you be?"

* * *

"Sakura don't worry, I'll save you even though it risks my life. Just maybe then she will finally go out with me," Kiba said as he ran through town with a grin on his face.

Boom!!

"What the heck was that?" he asked himself as he went to check out what happened.

"Thanks for the money yeah!" Deidara yelled as Itachi followed from behind him.

"Oh my gosh…it's the Akatsuki!" someone said that was running for his life. 'What do I do…I will be no match for them' Kiba thought as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face a certain Uchiha staring at him and he seemed to be in a rush from the look on his face.

"Did you happen to see a pink, haired girl?" Sasuke asked as Kiba grinded his teeth together. 'So this is the person that is tracking Sakura down…Sasuke Uchiha. What should I do…I could tell Sasuke about the Akasuki…That's it! He will then be focused on him more than her then,' Kiba thought as he nodded. "Well I might have…but more importantly I saw the Akatsuki. Your brother to be exact so if I were you I would go after him," Kiba said as he smiled.

"Just you wait…once I get back you will tell me where she is. Now where is the Akatsuki now," Sasuke said as he glared at Kiba.

"I heard that they went to the west side of town, not to long ago also to be exact," Kiba smirked at Sasuke left. "Now to find Sakura…wait she said she would come back so…Sasuke is headed to where she is if she came back!" Kiba said as he ran in the same direction as Sasuke.

* * *

"That was too easy yeah, this whole town has hardly anybody that is willing to fight us. Good thing you knew were planning on stealing money, that Kisame wouldn't have won anyways…plus I got to have some fun," Deidara said.

"Hmph, just make sure you don't mess up when I tell you too or when we are doing something important. I don't care what you do when one of them does something that foolish, I can only rely on myself to accomplish missions anyway," Itachi said.

"There is one thing you need to understand though…I hate you and I don't like this stupid organization. I would quit if I could, but I would be hunted down because I know too much…my like sucks yeah," he said as he paused and looked at Itachi. "I wish someone good could happen for once…'bump,' hey watch where you are…"he said as he looked at the person in front of him.

Sakura laid on the ground as her eyes were closed and lost conscience. "Hey, are you okay? Wow…did I hit her that bad and…her hair is weird yeah," Deidara said.

'This girl…I have seen her before. Those green eyes…' Itachi thought.

"Step away from the girl now Itachi," Sasuke said as Itachi turned around.

"Its been a while Sasuke," Itachi said as he remained emotionless.

"Shut up…hand her over now so I can finally get rid of you," Sasuke said as Kiba came running.

"Leave her alone Sasuke! She doesn't love you and you don't deserve her, just chase after Itachi! I mean you obviously want to kill him than be with the beautiful and amazing princess of the land of fire!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke glared at Kiba and walked up to him as they got into a pointless conversation.

While Kiba argued with Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi were watching them and Deidara sighed, "What is going on and what should we do now yeah?"

"Take her, the princess of fire is our ticket to our prize," Itachi said as Deidara picked her up.

"Wow so this is the princess…when they said she had strange hair they weren't kidding," Deidara took out a piece of clay and put it in the mouth of his palm. It spit out a clay bird and he tossed it in the air, it formed a giant bird that Itachi and Deidara escaped on. "Sorry yeah, but we have to go. We will take the princess too and have a great day!" Deidara said as he smiled and waved.

Sasuke and Kiba just stood there and froze, "Its all your fault now she got away!" Kiba shouted.

"Me, it was you. You gave it away that she was a princess, you have a big mouth so out of my way!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

"Hey what about Kisame and Tobi yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I told Tobi to find another ship because of you. Lets just hurry and get that crystal, we spent too much time here," Itachi replied.

"Wha…..where am I?" I asked as I regained my vision.

"With the Akatsuki yeah," Deidara said.

"What happened and you didn't answer my first question," I said.

"You're in the sky and I ran into you and you hit your head against my fist," Deidara said as he smiled.

"Where in the sky exactly?" I asked.

"We just escaped from town and not to mention Sasuke yeah," Deidara said.

"Sasuke?! He saw me and was my dad there?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah he did, he seemed like he didn't really care though. I mean he practically looked at Itachi the whole time and as for your dad…no," Deidara said.

"Just as I expected, my dad doesn't have the guts to save me and Sasuke is still a big jerk," I said as I sighed. "Thanks for rescuing me too miss, I would have been in big…are you okay?" I asked while Deidara just stared blankly at me.

"I am a guy yeah…." he said as I blushed.

"Really? I don't mean to be rude, but you just look like a girl…" I said as I turned my head to the other person beside Deidara. When I looked at his face I knew he was the guy at the festival, 'I really don't want to be with this guy, I agree that he looks…hot, but he still was mean to me,' I thought as he just turned his face away from me. "Hey you with the black hair, you owe me an apology from before and I think you know who I am," I said angrily as I stood up and pointed at him.

"Hey don't say that to Itachi like that…he can be really mean," Deidara whispered.

"I don't care! He was mean to me and he is now ignoring me," I said.

"Be quiet or else I will throw you off and you will die miserably," Itachi said as his head was still not facing me.

I sat back down and glared at him, 'I guess this guy also says mean stuff not just ignoring or not apologizing to people,' I thought as Deidara put his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey cheer up, some of us lose our compatibility with others because we are too busy and such. I mean thieves are not meant to be kind right?" Deidara said.

'Thieves…no wonder, but does that mean they stole me instead of rescuing me? I am confused,' I thought as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"My names Deidara by the way and this here is Itachi. Otherwise known as Sasuke's brother and the murderer of…" Deidara said as Itachi glared at him. "Never mind…" Deidara said Itachi turned his head.

'Sasuke's brother?! No wonder he is such a jerk…it must be genetics from a mean clan,' I thought. "Hey did you guys rescue me or steal me by the way because I want down," I said as Deidara laughed.

"You're joking right? We would sell you for money before we set you free, I mean we are thieves. Plus I think I would like traveling around with you…We kind of did rescue you, but stealing is a better word in this situation," he said.

"When my dad gets his hands on you he will have you in prison…most likely executed though. So if I were you I would set me down, nicely of coarse," I said.

"The Akatsuki are the most dangerous criminals around so I wouldn't think that if I were you. Now that we have you in our grasp there is no way to escape," he said as fear struck my jade eyes.

**Thanks for reading, yeah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long update, but every time a new naruto chapter comes out my plans change and I try to make it somewhat based on it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 12: Disaster**

The way to the shrine was quiet after that disturbing talk with Deidara. 'Would they now kill me? Or a better question would be when? I should of maybe stayed home and married Sasuke…sure my life would not be how I wanted it, but I would have a chance of living a longer life,' I thought as stared at the white, puffed up clouds.

"Hey are you okay?" Deidara asked as his hand touched my forehead and something licked my forehead which caused me to back away. "Hey you got a small cut by your head you know," Deidara said as I touched my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me before…..?" I asked as I still wondered what just happened.

"Well introductions are more important than those kind of things at the time and at least I told you yeah," Deidara said as a green chakra glowed from my hands. The cut disappeared as if it never existed.

"Hey I never knew that the princess of the land of fire was a healer yeah. Can you heal anything bigger than that?" Deidara asked.

"You're joking right?" I asked,

"…no," Deidara said.

"Haven't you heard of me before? I surpassed the great Tsunade recently you know…well in healing. I also have the same strength as her," I said.

"Wow, so there is more to you than your pink and big forehead," Deidara said.

"Don't say anything about my forehead! I will punch you so hard that…that…mouth of your hand will scream," I said as he showed his hand to me.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of something like this," Deidara said.

"Why wouldn't I be?! I mean it's a mouth on a hand…can you eat with it?" I asked.

"Well there is one on each hand and no, I can't eat with them because then they would then have to have a throat that extends from my arms to my stomach and they doesn't talk because they don't have vocal cords," he said as I stared with wonder.

"That does make sense…but it is still weird," I said.

"Fine think that if you want and hey we are here yeah so be prepared to land," Deidara said as the clay bird dived straight down in the air making the landing rough and I was thinking that I was going to fall off at any moment.

When I jumped to the ground my legs felt stiff and I walked slowly to regulate them. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The fire shrine," Itachi said as I began to follow them.

"How much more farther?" I asked.

"…we are pretty much there, didn't you see it when we were landing?" Deidara asked.

"No, I was concentrating on not falling off," I said.

"It was fun right yeah? It feels good feeling the wind in your hair and you feel as if you yourself were flying," Deidara said.

"…yeah, it kind of did," I said.

"Hey Itachi you don't think anything bad will happen when we remove the crystal yeah?" Deidara asked.

"It doesn't matter leader told us to take it no matter what anyway," Itachi said.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? I don't get anything you are saying," I said.

"Well these crystals have powers sealed within them and if you remove them they will trigger some unpredictable events," Deiara said.

"Why would you guys want to risk your lives for selling a crystal for lots of money?" I asked.

"Well, we are thieves that are helping our leader take over the world and these crystals are how we plan to do it. So relax and enjoy yourself, think of it as a journey across the all the lands," Deidara said.

"You are not permitted to go here, I would suggest that you…princess?!" the guard shouted as I stared at him.

"That's right yeah we have your princess and we want to enter. Maybe this time you will allow us huh?" Deidara said as he smiled.

"….do as you wish, since you get want you want give us our princess back,"

"No can do, having a healer something we want to keep. I mean there aren't that many of them around and let alone one that travels" Deidara said.

I relaxed when I heard Deidara say those words, I felt so relieved.

"We don't need her Deidara, it would be best to give her back to prevent any more problems," Itachi said.

"Well she will be my responsibility then, there is nobody here anyway that I talk to. Plus…I might cause as much trouble yeah," Deidara said as I looked back at Itachi. He just ignored us and headed toward the shrine.

'I guess that means yes,' I thought as Deidara and I followed. We reached the front and a ruby colored gem rested on a small platform, the gem was big too. It had to be at least a foot tall in height and it glowed in the inside. 'So this is the crystal…no wonder they wanted it. Something like that would be worth a lot and these thieves must collect valuables,' I thought as a shuriken whizzed past my head.

"Itachi let her go and your time ends here," Sasuke said as Kiba showed up behind him.

'Kiba what are you doing here…' I thought as Sasuke ran after Itachi with Chidori. Itachi dodged it and Deidara began using me as a hostage with a kunai appearing on my neck.

"Just grab the crystal yeah," Deidara said as I reached out for it slowly.

"What if something bad happens?!" I shouted.

"Just grab it if anything happens I will save you," Deidara said as I grabbed it. It started glowing brightly as a flash blinded us all, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth.

'Deidara I think something bad just happened,' I thought as I passed out.

* * *

**So I actually left a cliffhanger this time, hehe. Sorry, but I never really tried one before. I will try to update sooner, but anything could happen. Hope you will read my next chapter and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Okay here is the next chapter and I didn't add a cliffhanger.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 13: My mission**

**There was nothing, but darkness. I could hear voices, but couldn't understand them clearly. "Am I dreaming or dead? None of this makes sense…." I said in my mind.**

**"Oh you're alive, yes very much alive. I doubt something like that could kill you," a voice said as I jumped.**

**"Who is there?" **

**"The demon of the crystal, the nine-tailed fox. It looks like you got yourself into some tight situation kid,"**

**"What are you talking about and I'm not a kid!"**

**"Such courage…or not. You have no idea what I look like or what I am capable of do you? I am the strongest of all the demons and it looks like you tried to steal the gem and woke me"**

**"I didn't mean too…I was forced. So can I go back now?"**

**"No…removing these crystals always come with a price. Sometimes its good and sometimes its bad,"**

**"Well…is this one a good thing?"**

**"…depends on what you think good is,"**

**"Well what is it then?"**

**"You see I can only talk to you in your dreams now and you are in the wrong time period,"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You are in the past-"**

**"Wait a minute! Did you say the past? This must be a dream!"**

**"It is, but when you wake up there will be a surprise"**

**"Well if your right then why am I here?"**

**"In this time period I am located somewhere else…to go back home you need to find the crystal. Beware if you fail to find me you will vanish from where you were present time forever,"**

**"Okay…how back in time am I?"**

**"About…3...5...no…7.…ah yes 9 years,"**

**"Took you long enough…"**

**"Shut up or I won't decide to help you!"**

**"Okay, okay,"**

**"You have one month, just one month to find me. If you have any request that I can make say it fast because I have to go girl,"**

**"Why do you keep calling me that?!"**

**"Look in a mirror! You are 7 what else am I supposed to say?!"**

**"Seven! Why seven?!"  
"This is how old you are in the past nine years ago,"**

**"I'll be killed! I don't have any of my medical skills developed yet,"**

**"True…to fulfill my goal you must be strong enough. It's decided then, I will use some of my power to make you older. Now what age…choose the age where you gained some skills. Enough to protect yourself and travel alone because my time that I can enter your dreams will minimize,"**

**"When I was 12 I did, but I really want to be older, but oh well…and what was this goal you were speaking about?"**

**"Yes…this goal. I have been trying to achieve it for many decades, but when I do get a chance I end up getting a pink haired, not experienced little girl. This may be my only chance so listen carefully, we demons used to rule the lands doing as we please. The people feared us and we destroyed everything or anything we wanted, then we were sealed by a group of people. They were strong and sealed us, instead of using the power for good they only wanted to use it to rule the world. They tried to do so by sealing all nine of us, but someone stopped them before it was too late. The crystals then were to be kept guard to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, but now that event must be no more than a myth,"**

**"I have never heard of it, the crystals to this day are thought to be a prized jewel of each land,"**

**"So I was correct anyway one person escaped and is still living to your present time, his name is Uchiha Madara-" he said as his voice faded away.**

**"Wait! What happened next?!" I shouted as a bright light slowly got bigger and bigger.**

**"Uhhh…my head hurts," I said as I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me I spotted a person, he kind of looked like…Sasuke!" I shouted causing him to back away.**

**"Mom! She is awake!" Sasuke shouted as I eyed him with disbelief.**

**"Hang on," she said as I pulled the covers up to my eyes.**

**'That demon wasn't kidding! But it can't be real!' I thought as she entered the roomthe.**

**"Oh hello, sorry that my son disturbed you. He doesn't see people in our house normally so are you okay?" I nodded as she walked over to me and touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever, but when we found you you were unconscious on ground. Oh and how rude of me, my name is Mikoto Uchiha. This here is my son Sasuke and your name is?"**

**"Sakura Ha…Hatashi," I said as she smiled. 'I still exist during this time probably so I better make up my name, but this is Sasuke's mom. She seems so nice and Sasuke…he seems so happy," **

**"Oh that is such a pretty name, especially because of your pink hair. You should get more rest and I got food if you are hungry. Oops, I forgot about the food. I'll be right back, now Sasuke be nice to our guest," she said as she left.**

**"Sorry…I was too shocked before. You must be a training academy student right?"**

**"Yes…how did you know?"**

**"Usually someone that lives in the Uchiha clan main household does, am I right?"**

**"Yes, you look strange," he said as I flinched.**

**"Well I guess, my hair is strange,"**

**"Yeah, I never saw anybody with pink hair,"**

**"I know its so weird, even my parents thought so when I was small,"**

**"Where did you come from?"**

**"Well…the land of fire, my mom died when I was…well younger," I said as I took a breath. 'My mom died when I was thirteen, so she must still be alive now…That's right! I can see her now…but maybe that would mess up things,' I thought as he stared at me with a confused look.**

**"Why do you just stare like that?"**

**"Oh! Well I space out a lot. It's a habit…so where did you find me?"**

**"My mom and I went shopping and we found you in the woods near this shrine,"**

**"Oh…wait a shrine!" I said as I rushed out of bed. I started to head out the door was instead fell to the ground. I looked up to see a familiar sight…Itachi. 'I did this to him before also…why does this keep happening?' I thought as he just stared at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," I said as he offered me his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before I reached for it, it felt so firm and smooth. He pulled me up as I just continued to stare at his hand while still gripping it.**

**"Are you okay?" he said as I stopped out of my trance and let go quickly.**

**"Yes, I just needed to go outside to see something," I said as he moved out of the way.**

**"Of coarse, I would recommend that you rest though. From what I heard you were unconscious,"**

**"Yes, but I feel fine," I said as I ran down the stairs.**

**"Oh hello Sakura, are you hungry and shouldn't you stay in bed?" Mikoto asked.**

**"Yes, but I will go out for a bit. I'll be back after though and I feel fine," I said as I ran out of the door. 'Wow…was that really Itachi? He seemed so nice, but Deidara mentioned something about killing his clan. Did he kill his own because that would make so much sense, Sasuke being sad and wanting to kill him. But he seemed so nice, is that really true?' I thought as I came to the shrine.**

**I walked over to it to find it empty, "darn that demon was right it's gone, but to where?" I said as someone startled me.**

**"May I ask what are you doing here or what you just said?" Itachi said as I gulped.**

**'Uchihas can tell if people lie Sakura,' I thought as I stared at my hands in front of me. "Well…I had this dream and I saw this shrine. I wanted to see if it was true though," I said as I smiled.**

**"How peculiar, my mom has dinner prepared so lets go back,"**

**"Yes, I am hungry," I said as I followed him.**

**"So where do you come from?"**

**"The land of fire in the kingdom,"**

**"The kingdom that is quite a distance away. Why are you here?"**

**"I don't know…my memory isn't well enough to know that," I said. 'Well it is kind of true, I didn't know how that demon brought me here,' I thought as he nodded.**

**'Hmm…the kingdom. I heard rumors about a pink haired girl that is the age of Sasuke…are they related?' Itachi thought. "Maybe you were kidnapped," he said.**

**"Yeah, its possible. You look like a ninja,"**

**"Really? What makes you think that?"**

**"Well, because everyone that is in the main clan household is guaranteed to become one,"**

**"True, how about you,"**

**"No, just a medical nurse. I wasn't trained as one at all to be one, but I can put chakra into my fist and break objects with superhuman strength,"**

**"Interesting since you came from the kingdom there must be a lot of knights,"**

**"Yeah there is, what do you think about the king hiring ninjas for missions?"**

**"I don't know,"**

**"Oh, well we are here so lets go inside because I'm so hungry,"**

* * *

**Okay I am making this story have knights in the kingdoms and such, but everywhere else has ninja clans. I thought it would be interesting! I also am doing a speech on ninjas, real ninjas and the real ninjas have a lot of similarities to Naruto. Its pretty cool finding out things about real ninjas though, so thanks for reading. If you have any questions just ask and I will try my best to answer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Hi, guys thanks for reading so far and please read and review! Oh and sorry for the late update, its just that the newest Naruto manga is too much for me to take in right now, I mean Itachi…he had a…and…I really am surprised and confused right now. Any Itachi fan would though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 14: Research**

I entered the house with Itachi right behind me, inside was a delicious aroma that made my mouth water. 'Wow, it feels like I haven't eaten anything for days. It must be a side effect to that time travel thing.'

"There you two are, I see that you have met Itachi Sakura," Mikoto said as I sat down. I saw Sasuke and a man that was probably his father.

"So this is Sakura," he said as he seemed somewhat displeased.

"Yes, Sakura this is my husband Fugaku," she said.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I bowed my head.

"Hmph," Fugaku said as he closed his eyes.

'Did I do something wrong?' I thought as Itachi took a seat next to me. "Well thank you for letting me eat some of your food and provide me with somewhere to stay," I said as Mikoto smiled.

"Its no problem, stay as long as you need," she said as Fugaku's eyes shot open.

"Yes, but you do have to go home sometime. Where do you come from?" Fugaku said as I gulped.

'This guy doesn't seem to like me…' I thought. "The kingdom of fire," I said.

"Really? What are you doing here? Are you a ninja?" Fugaku asked.

"Well I woke up and found myself here…I don't have any memory of coming here at all. I am also not a ninja, just a medical nurse. I always thought that it would be cool to become a ninja though," I said as he continued to look at me in a weird way.

"Being a ninja takes skill and you have to be prepared to risk your life," Fugaku said.

"Yes, but I still want to," I said as Itachi interrupted.

"Father, lets eat," he said as I sighed in relief, but as I looked at Itachi he stared at Fugaku and Fugaku stared strangely back. It wasn't a you did something wrong look though, it was more like they were confirming something.

* * *

"Here are some clothes that I used to wear when I was younger, I hope you like them," she said as I took them.

"Thanks, this is really kind of you," I said as I looked at them.

"Sakura…about tonight. I'm so sorry, Fugaku is just hard to get along with sometimes when strangers appear," she said.

"No, its fine. I understand why you would feel that way, after all I am pretty strange," I said as she headed out. 'Yeah I sure am strange, I don't even belong here,' I thought as she turned around.

"Oh and goodnight," she said as she began to close the door.

"You too," I said as I watched her leave. I changed into the pajamas and looked in the mirror. "These feel so good, just like the ones in the kingdom! I wish I was 16 though, and had my other body back," I said as I crawled in bed.

"Well I should get some sleep fast, that demon might give me some more information," I said as I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up to the sweet melody the birds were playing this morning, but didn't get up. 'I really should get out of bed now, after all I only have…one month. Can I really do this because I have no idea where to start searching and that demon- yes that demon! I didn't have a dream or whatever about him last night, I thought he said that he could communicate with me,' I thought as someone entered my room.

"Do you want your breakfast because its ready?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, I will be right down," I said as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Sakura there you are, I didn't want to wake you up. Did Sasuke disturb you?" Mikoto asked.

"No, he didn't. Where are they?" I asked while I scanned the room.

"Mission," Sasuke said as I nodded.

"Do they do this a lot?" I asked.

"It depends, its usually Itachi that leaves really early and Fugaku leaves later on," Mikoto said as she passed me my breakfast.

"Thank you," I said as I already started eating it.

"Here you go Sasuke," Mikoto said as she returned back to clean the dishes that were probably from Itachi and Fugaku.

"Hey Sasuke how is it at the training academy?" I asked as he smiled.

"Great, I want to be great like Itachi…its just that I don't think I ever will," he said as I frowned.

"Nonsense I bet you can be just as good when you are older," I said as he still looked sad.

"You don't know how strong Itachi is…father likes him better than me," Sasuke said as I put my arm around him.

"Oh, I bet he loves you just as much. Just keep training and maybe someday you will be a great ninja," I said as he smiled.

"I will try my best," he said as I smiled.

"Now lets get you to the academy, you don't want to be late do you?" I said as I let go of him.

"Yeah, mom we are going now!" he said as he ran over to her.

"Oh Sakura is going too? Then show her around town while you guys go to the academy," Mikoto said as she handed him his lunch and hugged him.

"Mom…we have to go now," Sasuke pleaded as he tried to break free. I laughed and took his hand.

"Lead the way, my bodyguard," I said as he laughed.

"I'm not that strong,"

"Well, you must be if you are an Uchiha so lets go" I said as we ran out the door.

"That lake way over there belongs to the Uchiha clan and this whole area does, the other parts belong to other clans,"

"Are you allowed to swim in it?"

"Yeah, of coarse. I even go there sometimes to train and not much people go there anyway,"

"Cool, is the academy real close?"

"Yeah, I am the top student in my class,"

"Wow, you must really smart. You must also be really hungry because there are two bags of food there?"

"Oh, one is for you and one is for me,"

"I thought I was just going to take you there, I can't actually enter…can I?"

"You can, you can also watch me today…unless you don't want to go," he replied as he looked down.

"Oh, I'll come. Its just that I didn't know if I was allowed to," I said as he stopped.

"There it is," he said as I entered the building with him.

"Wow, its pretty big in the inside," I said as we were greeted by a man.

"Hey Sasuke. Who is this you have with you today?" he asked.

"Sensei this is a guest that is living with me," Sasuke said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Thank you," I said as I nodded.

"Well right now is just a basic lesson that we are learning for a while. Do you want to go to the training fields, library-"

"Oh I'll go in the library, I got something I want to look up," I said as I waved. "I'll see you later Sasuke and where is the library?"

"Third door to the right and I'll call you when its lunch time," he said as they left.

'Okay, maybe this is my big chance to finally get information of this crystal,' I thought as I opened the door.

"Wow…there are so much books that I have no clue where to begin,"

"What are you looking for?" Itachi asked. I turned around to find Itachi staring at me curiously.

"I..Itachi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking up information for my next mission and you?"

"Information also, I take it that you finished your other mission earlier today," I said trying to move on to a different topic.

"Yes, it was a low rank mission though. And do you need help with anything?"

'Yeah, where are the books about magic, strange powers, time travel, and demons,' I thought sarcastically. "Well I am looking for books about…myths."

"Myths…try over there and might I ask why are you searching for books like that?"

"Well…I like those kind of books, it is really interesting to read about stuff that is fake and such. It entertains me…"

"Ah," he said as I went to the bookshelves where he told me to.

'I hope Itachi doesn't follow me, I should keep all this a secret. If I told someone then it might change the future…will the future change or will it stay the same when I return, if I ever return…' I thought as I browsed the titles. "Myths on history, myths on unknown lands, myths on the land of fire, and ah! This must be the right book, myths on strange powers. There is also myths on monsters and secrets of time…I'll just get them all," I said as I grabbed them.

"Itachi where do you check out books?"

"Come with me, I need to check mine out too," he said as we headed up a staircase and went to a women sitting at a desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, please check out her books with mine," Itachi said as he grabbed mine from me before I could do anything. "Myths on strange powers?" he said as he stared at me.

"It sounded cool…"

"Secrets of time and myths on monsters? Sakura these are strange books," he said as I blushed.

"I…am pretty weird I guess," I said as he gave the books to the librarian. "What did you get?"

"A book about the environment of my next mission."

"Oh…" I said as I sighed. 'Itachi isn't suspicious of me is he? I mean even I would think a person that read these was strange,' I thought as he handed me my books.

"Lets head back to my house."

"Oh, Sakura its lunch time," Sasuke's sensei said as he turned to see Itachi. "Itachi, long time no see. I bet you are doing many missions now, huh? You were always my best student you know," he said as Itachi nodded.

"Yes, its good to see you too sensei. How is Sasuke?"

"Good, he is pretty smart and the best in his class,"

"I have to head back now and I'll take your books home with me Sakura if you want."

"Sure," I said as I handed them to him. 'You already read the titles anyway,' I thought as he started to leave.

"So are you Itachi's girlfriend or something?" Sasuke's sensei asked.

"No!! Just a person that is staying at his house for a while!" I shouted. 'Plus I'm not interested in young guys, I mean I have the mind of a sixteen year old. But if I was 12 I probably would be losing control,' I thought.

"Sorry...I didn't know. Lets hurry downstairs, everyone is waiting to meet you," he said as he smirked.

"Okay…" I said uneasily. 'Based on that look something must be up,' I thought as I followed him.

* * *

'Sakura Hatashi you are very interesting…if that is even your name. I am suspicious of you though, reading the same books I did to find out information on Madara. Do you know who he is and what connection he has with the Sharingan and nine-tailed fox? Why would you get a book on time though…I will find out though. You can't hide something from me,' Itachi thought as he went into his room.

* * *

**I made a longer chapter than usual, hope you like it. I only have this week and next week left of school so I will be updating sooner than usual soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update, but I was enjoying being free from school and I have to take driver's ed soon. I also didn't know Sasuke's sensei's name till recently and I had a hard time figuring out a game that academy students played…**Oh and June 9th was Itachi's b-day!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 15: Game Time**

Sasuke's sensei stopped at the door and faced me, "Sakura just be prepared when I open the door," he said just as he touched the door handle.

"Oh I bet I can handle it I mean I was trained a little bit and how hard can some childish activities be?" I said as he opened the door.

"Attack!!" someone said as a kunai was thrown at me, it missed the top of my head by an inch and I froze.

"Feneno Sensei lets have a practice mission," someone said as I just stood there thinking how close it almost hit my head.

"Sensei what did you tell them to do?" I said as my eyes never left the kunai.

"They just like to do this all the time…though I thought you were a ninja so you could handle them better. They like attacking people that visit and such because they get all psyched up for missions. It gets really annoying and I don't exactly have good students, except Sasuke. Sakura why don't you eat lunch with Sasuke and after that we can do a small activity together. Everyone the activity is over ," he said.

"But sensei we want a mission!"

"Not until you guys graduate so be quiet and study," he said as everyone pouted.

"Hey," Sasuke said as I smiled.

"Hey, how is your day?" I said as we ate lunch.

"Average, did you find any information in the library that you needed?"

"Yes, a few books for my mission."

"Mission? You never told me you had a mission. What is it?"

"It's a secret mission."

"Oh, is that why you are here?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are coming back, right?"

"I don't know, but I really need to complete this mission," I said as I frowned, 'before I disappear forever,' I thought.

"Well then I hope you never complete your mission."

"Trust me, if you knew what it was then you would want me to complete it."

"Is it important then?"

"Well…for me it is."

"…is it hard?"

"I guess, right now I don't know what to do or what I can do. My hope is that this information helps me somehow so I will know where to begin,"

"Maybe Itachi can help you, he is strong,"

"I can't tell anybody," I said as I ate a rice ball. 'Who knows if I did then the future could be altered and I still don't know if I can change it or not by my choices…I can only hope for the best,' I thought as I watched the other students eat their lunches with each other.

"Hey do you eat lunch alone?"

"Yeah, I don't mind though. The only reason why I am here is to study and train to be like my big brother,"

"I guess it can affect your grades, but it is nice to have friends," I said as Sasuke just stared at the ground. "Well lets just finish lunch so we can do this 'activity' you sensei told us too."

'Wow Sasuke is so dedicated to being like his brother that he just trains and trains, this past thing is helping me realize that. And maybe I can figure out Itachi too…he is so different now though. Social and he actually talks now, I wonder what happened,' I thought as I finished lunch.

"Okay class and Sakura its time to start our activity. Gather up and form a circle then sit down and wait for my instructions."

I sat down by Sasuke and watched the other students cheer with excitement, Sasuke was a little excited too and heck even I was. I liked games and I even should of became a ninja, but these games are nothing like the things a real ninja does.

"Okay the game is that a person will wear and a blindfold and another person will hide and stay in the same place the whole time. Your partner has to find you only and not one of the other people that are hidden. Study your partner's chakra signature right now and pair up," Feneno sensei said as I looked as Sasuke.

"Partners?"

"Yeah, I want to be your partner Sakura," Sasuke said as we got up.

"Oh and one more thing. If you find a person that is hiding and is not your partner then he or she takes one of your three kunai, if you lose all three of your kunai then you both lose," Feneno sensei said as he handed everyone three kunais with red engravings on them. "Oh and notice the red marks on the handle, they are there to prevent cheating and I will walk around to make sure everyone isn't cheating. Also stay quiet because the people that are hiding are trying not to get caught and stay on the ground please in the training area."

"Yes sensei!" everyone said as they took off into the woods.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to hide or look for me?" I said as he smiled.

"You look for me!" he said as he pointed his finger at me and ran.

"Sensei how long do we wait until we can look?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Three minutes and here is your blindfold," he said as he handed me a black blindfold.

"I am pretty excited and I learned how to do this already even though I am not a ninja," I said as I laughed. "I feel so much younger playing this game."

"Yeah, it's a basic game for children this age. It seems like games are the only way to catch their attention, but they are educational and helpful," he said.

"I agree, I just hope I don't bump into a lot of trees."

"Hehe, yeah. But ninjas have to fight and do night missions so this is also teaching them to use their mind instead of their eyes. Sakura you can go find his chakra signature now, good luck."

"Yeah…sensei! I forgot to remember Sasuke's signature, he left before I had the chance to identify it!"

"Well…you do stay with him in his house so you might have a clue."

"I think I might have a little clue to find him…" I said as I headed into the woods feeling everything from trees to rocks.

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

"I am really starting to hate this game," I said as I had twigs and leaves in my hair that I could feel that bugged me.

"I searched everywhere and I only found other student's signatures. I lost two already and Sasuke must be bored stiff," I said as I sensed a signature in front of me.

"This signature that I am feeling…I think its Sasuke's! But he is…sleeping I think, I'll scare him then!" I said as I snuck up on him and went behind a tree that I ran into, but not hard. I grabbed him, but he didn't jump or anything which indicated that I didn't startle him at all.

"Darn! I thought I would scare you, but I guess you just got bored right? I am sorry, I will try better next time. Well lets head back!" I said as I tried to lift him up off the ground.

'…Sasuke isn't this heavy and this doesn't feel like Sasuke,' I thought as I ran my fingers all over that person and found the face.

"Sakura…what are you doing?" someone said as I jumped and froze in position.

'…oh my gosh, I know who this person is,' I thought as I took off my blindfold.

"H..hi…Itachi, I was just ah…looking for Sasuke," I said as I blushed.

"Ah…" he said as I pushed myself away from him and turned around. 'So so embarrassing! I…I don't know what to say now and my face feels so hot and probably red as a tomato,' I thought as he got up.

"I'm so sorry, I was playing a game with Sasuke and I mistook you for him. Do you forgive me?" I said as I turned around to face him now that I was sort of better.

"Sure, lets go find him and go home. Sasuke's academy training is ending soon anyway," he said as I followed him.

"What do you think of the academy training exercises today?"

"I did one and it was fun…expect when that event with you happened today."

"Ah, I left the books in your room by the way."

"Thanks, I don't think I will be going to the academy again for a while though."

"I found Sasuke, he is behind the tree to the left about 10 yards from here."

"Thanks, Sasuke I found you!" I said as he turned to face me and frowned.

"You had Itachi to help you and you didn't wear your blindfold," he said as Itachi moved his finger at Sasuke. Sasuke came running and Itachi poked him in the forehead causing him to flinch back.

"We have to go now anyway Sasuke," Itachi said as I stood there confused.

"Itachi what was that about! Hitting Sasuke on the forehead, how mean can you be!" I said as he put his finger to my lips.

"Sasuke is fine, its just something that I do for fun."

"For fun?"

"Its okay Sakura, I am fine," Sasuke said as I faced Itachi but he was already walking in front of us.

"Okay…" I said as we followed Itachi home. 'Are these brothers not close or something? I mean siblings support each other and such, I don't understand Itachi's behavior toward Sasuke…' I thought as he all headed home.

* * *

Okay I tried putting something with Itachi in it and did that game seem to strange for academy students? Just wondering and hoped you liked this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: I have driver's ed right now so I can't update as much as I thought. So sorry for my lack of updating sooner, I will try to update when I am not busy studying and such (Its just like I am back in school again).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 16: The Sharingan**

"Okay I just read about that section on demons and that they were used as treaties for wars and such. Interesting, but in my case its not helpful. Okay the next section is on one tailed, five tailed, and…nine tailed. Hey that is the fox demon, the same that entered my dream probably. It says that it is the most powerful demon and it was used to attack the land of fire about seven years ago, but it attacked because of somebody's command. The person that used it is still unknown to this day as well as the location of the demon in its crystal sealed form…" I read as I laid the myths about monsters book on the floor and checked the published date.

"Its recent so this information of seven years is correct, which means that the person in the story that used it is still alive probably…but this is really no help to me at all," I said as I sighed. "Plus this is it, there is nothing else about it in here."

I picked up the book about strange powers and opened it up, "this book might help, but I wonder if it has strange powers on demons."

After about 10 minutes later I stumbled on a description about the sharingan, which caught my interest. 'This should be interesting, I didn't know the sharingan was considered a strange power. Lets see it says that it is very powerful and blah, blah, blah. Wait here it says something about demons and to be exact, about the nine tailed fox! This demon was believed to have a connection with the sharingan, though this information just a theory…' I read as I frowned.

"Darn that information could of really given me a big help…" I said as Sasuke entered the room.

"Mom says that if you are hungry you can come down stairs."

"Thanks, but I am busy right now."

"Okay, can I look?"

"Hmm? Oh about the book, sure," I said as I patted my hand on the floor and he rushed over.

"Hey that is about the sharingan."

"Yeah, it is really interesting."

"So…are you studying about the Uchiha clan?"

"No, I was looking for something else, but I thought this would be interesting."

"Oh…hey look it shows a picture of a weird kind of sharingan," he said as he pointed to a illustration.

"Hey, you are right. It says its called the mangekyo sharingan, and this sharingan is an advanced form of the normal sharingan. It was believed to be used to gain control on the nine tailed fox demon…"

"Hey Sakura why did you stop reading?"

"Oh, sorry I blanked out. Hey did you ever hear about this sharingan before?"

"No, never."

"It must be a rare kind then…but of coarse this book is based on myths so it might be fake. The published date is…wow, lets just say that this is a really old book."

"I'll ask Itachi if you want."

"Sure…if you are ok with it."

"I am and if anyone knows anything about stuff like that its Itachi."

"Sasuke eat your dinner! Its getting cold!" Mikoto shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, coming," he said as he got up and left.

'I am kind of relieved that he is gone, I mean I really have to concentrate on my so called "mission" as soon as possible. But maybe Itachi, the future assassin can help me…' I thought as I yawned and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Pink haired girl can your hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Good, how is that research coming?"

"Its okay…hey fox you actually came this time!"

"I can't enter every night and I got some news for you."

"Well what is it?"

"Your time limit of staying here has decreased."

"What?!"

"My power is not as strong because I am imprisoned, I misjudged my powers."

"Go on."

"I can't tell yet, but I will alert you before that happens."

"Okay…"

"Oh and I didn't finish about Madara. He is an Uchiha that once used my powers and has me at the time."

"So I have to find him to find you."

"Yes, he is very powerful though. The most strongest Uchiha ever…"

"Where does he live in the Uchiha clan area?"

"HA HA HA! He doesn't live there anymore, he did more than a hundred years ago though."

"One hundred years? How old is he?"

"Very old, but his power has been greatly weakened. I have to go now, use this information to find me…"

* * *

I walked up the stairs to tell Sakura about dinner, Sasuke was already in bed though. I arrived home late from my mission and completed it obviously. I walked inside to see her on the floor with a book next to her. 'She studies hard so she must be pretty smart,' I thought as I noticed the book beside her. It has a picture of…the mangekyo sharingan. 'Sakura…is what my father suspects really true? I will have to keep on eye on you to see if I am right…but they sent me to do this so I am curious on why you are here,' I thought as I laid her on the bed and pulled a blanket on her.

I walked toward the window and sighed, I thought about my mission from the kingdom…I have doubts about myself if I can do this, but this mission must be done. I walked out of the room and looked back at her. 'Sakura, I want answers and I will get them from you.'

* * *

I noticed that I was on the bed instead of the floor and looked around. The books were still on the floor, but I was really hungry from not eating dinner last night. I headed downstairs to see everybody, but Itachi at the table eating.

"Good morning Sakura. Come and join us, you must be hungry from not eating dinner."

"Yeah, I am," I said as I sat down. "Hey Fugaku…do you know anything about Madara Uchiha?"

He paused and looked at me, "I know nothing of that person and never heard of him." Itachi walked in with his uniform on and sat down and started eating.

"Itachi how about you?"

Everybody looked at Itachi as he looked at me.

"What are you referring to?"

"Do you know anything about Madara Uchiha?" I said as he stopped eating and surprisingly kind of glared at me. The table was quiet and even Fugaku waited for his answer.

"Itachi do you?" Fugaku said anxiously.

"I know nothing," he said as he got up and left without finishing his food.

"Did I say something to offend him?"

"Hmph, why do you speak of this person though?" Fugaku said as I stared at me.

"Well I just found out about some kind of information and wanted to see if it was true."

"It probably isn't because I know nothing of him, I would just drop that subject if I were you."

"Yes sir," I said as I saw Itachi outside from the window. "Please excuse me," I said as I headed out the door.

I found Itachi and he looked at me, "hey about what happened at breakfast I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't, but how do you know of him or what do you know about him?"

"Its…part of my mission, I have to track him down. And I know that he is really strong and very old."

"…a mission to track him down, you don't know much about him then if you believe you can track him down."

"I need too…its important. My life depends on it, literally it does."

"My clan doesn't know anything about him so keep this a secret…you shouldn't even know that he exists. This is a serious matter we are talking about you know."

"I didn't know…"

"So do the people at the kingdom know about him as well?"

"No…its not exactly a mission really. Its more like something I must do for myself."

"How did you find out then and tell the truth?"

"Well, I like had dreams about him and need something from him to save my life."

He just kept silent as I waited for a response. "Really, its true. You need to help me too, I don't know what to do or where to start, I could die."

"I guess that is why you got those books. He is not in the area right now, how urgent do you need this so called mission to be completed?"

"The sooner the better, I don't know for sure, but its sometime within a month."

"Then that isn't good, he will be gone longer than that. What do you need?"

"A crystal, a red one that glows."

"I never saw it, are you sure?"

"Yes and what relationship do you have with him?"

"He is my teacher."

"Oh."

"My test to get into anbu is soon though, but after that I'll help you find him."

"Thank you!"

"Just keep everything a secret or I'll have to…kill you."

"I'm fine with that, I can keep secrets trust me!"

"Then be patient and I am just helping because this information must not be passed to others. Don't think that I can really help you get what you want because this mission of yours is somewhat close to impossible if this crystal is important to him."

* * *

"Hey Sakura what did you say to Itachi out there?" Sasuke asked as we walked together while Mikoto was looking at objects in a store.

"Just a talk about my mission and such. You are right though, Itachi knows a lot," I said as Mikoto showed Sasuke something.

"Sasuke do you think Itachi will like this?"

"I don't know," he said as I stood there confused.

"Is this kind of stuff that you are looking at for his anbu test?"

"Yeah, but also for his birthday."

"His birthday? When is it?"

"Oh…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I didn't even get him anything."

"Why don't you take this money and find him something."

"I couldn't do that."

"Its fine, I think it would be nice for Itachi to get something from someone else besides his family."

"Okay," I said as she handed me a lot of money. 'These people must be rich because this is considered a lot,' I thought as I walked of to look for a present for him.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading so far and what should Sakura give him? I am sort of clueless…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry, driver's ed takes up a whole month. I think it ends on the 16th…but anyways here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 17: Shisui**

"Jeez…I never knew finding a present for someone could be this hard. Especially when its for Itachi…" I said as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Did you just say Itachi?" someone asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes…you know him?"

"Yeah, I train with him and such. Are you his girlfriend or something because I never thought anyone else would want to give him something…unless you're a fan girl?" he said as I clenched my fist and frowned.

"No, I am not his girlfriend or fan girl. I am just getting him something because they are giving me a place to live for a while for your information," I said as I pointed my finger at him angrily.

"Okay, okay, calm down…you sure get excited easily," he said uneasily while raising his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry its just that lots of people have asked me that recently and it ticks me off," I said as an apology. 'Yeah, in fact not too long ago too. Princesses get proposed to a lot…too many times for me to count,' I thought as he stuck out his hand in front of me.

"Its okay and I am sorry, I should of introduced myself. My name is Shisui and what is your name?" I shook his hand and smiled.

"Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you Shisui."

"Oh and not to be rude or anything, but what are you getting Itachi may I ask?"

"Well…I don't know. I don't usually give gifts to guys," I said as I blushed.

"I can help you if you want, I know Itachi well so I can think of some things that might interest him. He is hard to shop for you know, he doesn't really show interest in anything."

"I agree…"

"Hey I know a store that has some interesting things, you coming?"

"Sure," I said as I followed him. 'Think Sakura is there anything that Itachi had interest in other than killing…wait there was that chain like thing. I never really paid attention, but I don't know if he already has it or if its specially made…' I thought as I looked up at Shisui. "Hey Shisui, does Itachi where any accessories like a chain or such?"

"Well, I don't think so…never saw him where one though."

"Oh, okay," I said as I smiled. 'Yes, at least now I know that I can get him a chain of some sort.'

"It looks like you know what to get him."

"Yeah, I have an idea," I said as we entered a big store that mostly had things dealing with ninjas.

"Hey when you are done meet me back here."

"Okay," I said as I went over to area where glass covered the beautiful and interesting pieces of jewelry and other accessories like bracelets.

"Excuse me miss, but do you need anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I am looking for a chain with three circular objects on it…give me something so I can draw it for you," I said as he searched for a piece of paper and pencil.

"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me and I drew the necklace the best I could. "Here," I said as he stared at it for a while. "Well? Do you have anything like it?"

"Hmm…I think so. Your drawing is kind of sloppy…"

"Yeah, I am not a good artist. But you still can decipher what I am trying to buy right?"

"Yeah, just wait here," he said as he went though a door to a back room.

'I wonder if Mikoto and Sasuke went home without me or they might be looking for me…I hope I am not causing them any trouble,' I thought as he returned.

"Hey miss is this what you want?" he said as he showed me a replica of Itachi's chain or the real one possibly.

"Hey that is it! Thank you sir," I said as I looked at the price. "Here is the money and can you wrap it for me or do you not do that here?"

"Sure we could."

"Thanks," I said as I watched him wrap it and gave it to me. Shisui walked over to me and sighed.

"You got a chain right?"

"Yep, did you get anything?"

"No, but I'll think of something. Are you going home now?"

"Yep, and if you don't mind can you show me how to get home please…I forgot how to get there."

"Itachi's home right?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I don't mind. I live somewhat close by anyways," he said as we walked home in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I hear Itachi is strong, but how strong really? I mean compared to the higher ranking ninjas and such."

"Well he is stronger than me and he is a jonin, I hear that his dad wants him to join anbu though and that big test is coming up soon. I'm entering it also so I am pretty exited."

"Oh," I said as Shisui stopped.

"Itachi's house is up ahead, you can probably see it from here. I'll see you at the party I guess, bye Sakura. I had a nice time with you," he said as he waved.

"Yeah, thanks for everything!" I said as I ran to the house. I saw Mikoto waving at me with Sasuke.

"What a relief, I thought we lost you, but Shisui was there so you must be fine."

"Yeah, he is a nice guy, I got Itachi a present so I'm all prepared."

"Really, Sasuke why don't you show Sakura the present we got him upstairs."

"Sure, lets go Sakura."

"Okay, I bet yours is cooler though," I said as we ran up the stairs.

'Those kids, they are so excited just for buying Itachi something…even more excited than Itachi ever is when he opens them,' Mikoto thought as she sighed sadly.

* * *

"Mom and I got Itachi a sword, isn't it cool?" Sasuke said as I looked at it.

"Its cool…I don't know if Itachi will like mine though."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a chain."

"Can I see?"

"Well its already wrapped up."

"Well? Do you think he will like a chain anyway?"

"Itachi never received something like this before so I don't know…he doesn't wear anything like that at all though."

"Oh well maybe he will…you never know. Hey Sasuke is the party going to be big or is it just a family thing?"

"Well, a lot of our family comes and since Itachi is a strong ninja in our clan everybody wants to congratulate him. He thanks everybody for gifts and coming, but he doesn't seem to enjoy it. Even I think I have more fun than him, he doesn't really like gatherings and such."

* * *

"Happy birthday Itachi!" everybody said except for me as I just looked at everyone. 'I never saw so much people at a birthday before…I thought Sasuke said that a lot of them were coming not the whole thing?' I thought as everybody congratulated him.

"Sakura how are you?" Shisui said as he came up next to me.

"Fine…I never knew Uchiha birthdays could get this big."

"Yeah, the Uchiha clan respects Itachi a lot. He has lots of responsibilities and he is also very talented."

"Shisui everybody is looking at me like I am a criminal Is it the way I look?"

"Well people that are from the Uchiha clan come, others are not allowed to…for specific reasons I can't discuss."

"Okay, I'm going to my room then."

"Sakura you don't have to, their mom explained to everyone-"

"No, its fine. Its for the best I think and I can just read," I said as I headed in the house. 'Its so noisy anyways. I thought all Uchihas were quiet…' I said as I went up to my room. I saw Itachi follow me from behind and stopped. "Hey, I think everybody is looking for you outside I think. I mean its your big day and congratulations for becoming a teenager," I said as he frowned.

"I don't really like these kinds of things anyway, you went with Shisui yesterday right?"

"Yeah…but why do you ask?"

"You didn't tell him anything about what we talked about before right?"

"No, of coarse not! Its our secret that nobody will find out about, I promise," I said as he closed his eyes in relief.

"Good, why are you here anyways? You should be enjoying the party."

"Everybody seems bothered because of my 'appearance', I heard its because of secret reasons, but I don't mind. I'll watch from the window or read…hey I have your present in my room. I'll give it to you right now if you want."

"…sure," he said as he went in.

"Here it is," I said as I handed it to him.

"…thanks."

"No problem, I don't know if you will like it though. I tried my best to find you something…you are hard to shop for you know."

"Hmph," he said as he opened it slowly.

"It's a chain, I hope you like it…"

"Thanks, Sakura," he said as I smiled.

"Yes!" I said loudly which caused Itachi to stare at me hard. "….sorry, I just heard that others said that you don't like presents, but you looked happy. You are happy right?"

"…I have a lot of things on my mind Sakura, I don't have much time to think about those kind of stuff."

"Oh…sorry for wasting your time then."

"No, you didn't waste my time. You just misunderstand what my life is like…"

"Oh…mine too."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking crazy thoughts again."

"I was thinking lately, do you really need to get that crystal thing from him?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"I don't think I can help you. He told me about it and said it was part of his plans, its very important to him."

"…oh, but I just need to touch it. Just once, I don't need to steal it or anything."

"Sakura, why is it this important to you? I know what it contains, but it makes no sense. But those books…do they all have a connection."

"Yes they do. Because its my ticket to get back home."

"What are you talking about? In order for me to help you, you need to tell the truth."

'Sorry demon, but…I have no other options than to tell him,' I thought as I sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone!"

"I will, as long as you keep mine a secret. Though you don't really have a choice."

"Okay…I'm from the future," I said as he just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Its true! I am princess Sakura Haruno, my mean dad is the king of the land of fire."

"I have to go to the kingdom of fire for the anbu test, but Sakura…this is ridiculous. Quit playing games with me."

"I'm not! Hey if we go to the kingdom you will see my younger form, I can tell you anything about her."

"…"

"Please Itachi just give me a chance…I know I can make you believe."

"Fine, but if I find out that you are lying you will be punished for wasting my time."

"Okay, but I need that crystal."

"Fine. Listen, once we get there I will finish the test and right after that he decided to meet me for his future plans. Maybe he will have it there so you will get a chance to touch it, I can't be exact though."

"What are your plans?"

"You already know a lot Sakura, you shouldn't even know anything at all about it."

"Oh ,but when do we leave though so I know when to get prepared and all?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight, but your dad won't let me come probably."

"Already taken care of. I told him that you live there and he seemed more than pleased to finally get rid of you."

"Good idea, it technically still is my home. See you tonight then," I said as he nodded and left.

* * *

Longest chapter so far and I don't know how Itachi got that necklace in the manga so I just did that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 18: The Plans of the Uchiha Clan**

"Hey, can you hear me?" the demon said as I saw him for the first time. I trembled as I noticed how big and powerful he was. His strength was so powerful that I felt it all around me, it was unreal. "Now you fear me, this is so much better. I will finally get the respect I deserve, now I have some matters to discuss with you."

"Do you know how long I still have?"

"No…but its sometime within this week."

"Oh, I think I can do it...One week that means that I could run out of time tomorrow!"

"Too bad, now how is it living in this time?"

"Its fine, but what do you mean exactly? Like are you referring to the environment and such?"

"I meant that is it intimidating living with a strong clan that exists in the past, but will vanish in the future?"

"I wouldn't say that, I think you are mistaken. The people that I live with are kind to me and seem to be peaceful."

"Kind? I believe that they are the opposite of what you think, you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself," he said as he vanished and I fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

"About time you get here…how was your birthday?" a voice in the shadows said as Itachi stood motionless. And remained calm and emotionless as usual.

"Like I expected, now what was it that you wanted to discuss with me. I thought that you said that you would meet me after the test?" Itachi said as Madara came out and stepped into the moonlight, revealing his orange swirled mask with one eye hole on it.

"There was a change of plans, but I still plan to meet you after the test. I want you to do the first step to the plan tonight, don't ask why I just want you to. Though, tonight is the night they celebrate the upcoming event right?"

"Yes, they are too cocky with themselves. They think everything will go exactly as they planned, those fools."

"Yes, they are…Itachi you seem distracted tonight, is anything bothering you? Is that first step a causing problem for you?"

"No just thinking about our plans and preparing myself."

'Right,' Madara thought as he grinned evilly. "You won't fail will you?"

"No, I will make sure the plans come to pass and this upcoming event tonight. I guarantee."

"Good, now I should let you get back to your work. I'll see you after the test," Madara said as he disappeared back into the darkness. Right after Madara left Itachi smirked and looked up toward the sky.

"I will follow our plan, but since something just suddenly came up I want to change it a little. Except its something that you would notice anyways," Itachi said as he left.

* * *

"Man its 12 something in the evening and they are still out there celebrating," I said as I looked to see the clock then looked out my window to see lights."…I'm so tired and where is Itachi? He said that we are leaving tonight, but it's the next day to be exact. I have all my things packed up, like there was anything to pack anyway. I'll just leave those books here for them to return for me though that time book seemed fake and hard to understand so it wasn't a big help to me. That fox also didn't have a long conversation with me this time, I wonder why…He also said that they are not what I that they would be, what did he mean by that?" I said while I tossed and turned in my bed and covered my head with my pillow. I noticed that it was pretty quiet though for a party so I got out of bed and looked out the window and nobody was there except small children including Sasuke and Mikoto that watched on them.

"What the heck is going on? Where are the adults and teenagers?" I whispered as I exited the room. All the lights were out and very quiet, much too quiet for a party. I walked downstairs and headed out the house the opposite direction where Sasuke and the other little ones were.

I saw a bunch of lights up ahead and a big fire by the lake. I knew it wasn't my place to interfere with their business, but something inside wanted to find out what was going on.

I walked quietly in the forest trying not to snap any branches, but it didn't work. I am such a bad spy though it didn't matter because I was still quite a distance away, but I suddenly stop because Fugaku started talking loudly and everybody else started cheering after each sentence he said. I walked closer to hear what he was saying, but still at a safe distance so I wouldn't get in trouble. I also hid my chakra signature to prevent someone from finding me.

"It is almost our time, Itachi has found out information that will help us defeat the entire land of fire and rule as we should of long ago. Let the Uchiha clan be known as the strongest clan in the world!" he shouted as everybody cheered. I gasped and was shocked to this news.

'I never heard anything like this happening when I was smaller, they must have failed because the Uchiha clan was pretty much wiped out,' I thought as Fugaku started talking again.

"Lets celebrate this night and look forward to our victory! And Shisui find Itachi, I don't care if he doesn't like these kind of things. Its an important night for all the clan."

"Sure," Shisui said as he vanished in a big poof of smoke.

"This is unbelievable…I never thought Itachi could be part of something this bad. I mean even though he knew I was from the kingdom he was kind to me. Still I never heard of anything like this in the future…" I said as someone grabbed me from behind causing me to jump. That person grabbed both of my arms and put their foot on my back, which was very painful.

"Be quiet and stay still, I'll just hurt you if you don't. What are you doing here?" someone said as they loosened their grip on my arms.

"I didn't mean to find out about this…I'm sorry," I said as I turned around and saw someone that caused me to cower from the look on his face.

"So you heard, you were not supposed to hear that Sakura…I'm sorry, but I must do this for my clan," he said as he took out a kunai and I started trembling the instant I saw it.

"But I thought we were friends I thought…you seemed so nice to me," I said as I started crying as he brought the kunai to my neck.

"You were…but this is something nobody else should know about. I'm so sorry Sakura, forgive me," he said as he started to make the final blow that would end my life and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter, I know that it is short. But this was the perfect place to put a cliffhanger.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: This is by far my favorite chapter so far, I put some Itasaku moments in it…well tried.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 19: Secret Plans**

I prepared for the impact of the kunai as I closed my eyes, but the blow that was supposed to kill me never came. Instead the opposite happened. The person that tried to kill me had a sword stabbed through him at the chest and I gasped. The blood splashed everywhere and I stared at it as it flew through the air, a few drops went on me but not a whole lot. Every thing was like in slow motion as I kept my eyes on the scarlet blood. The dead body fell to the ground and behind him was his killer, but my hero. His face was hidden in the shadows and he froze. Even though he saved me I still looked at him as if he would kill me too, I didn't know his intentions. When he stepped into the moonlight I gasped, I was so surprised and so confused that I couldn't move even though I now knew who he was.

"I..Itachi, why?…I thought he was your friend?" I said as he bent down to face me.

"Sakura…I needed to kill him anyway."

"What? I…I don't understand," I said while trying to keep my distance from him.

"It was part of Madara's plan," he said as he wiped the blood off my face.

"Why though? …It's so cruel and he was your friend and also a part of your clan?" I said while crying silently.

"Sacrifices must be made to get things done and to save others…" he said as we heard voices. "We can't stay here. Hop on my back," he said while I backed away.

"What?" I said as I took a couple of steps back. There was only one thing to think about after I heard that, 'did I hear him right?'

"We have to go, they are looking for me and will find out that Shisui is dead. You will be killed by the others just like Shisui tried to kill you because of what you know, than to come you have no choice with me and I am trying to help you get back home…to the so called 'future' you were talking about," he said as he offered me his hand.

I paused still deciding what to do, but took his hand knowing that this was my only choice. I held tightly on his back and he leaped into the air, "Itachi what about the others?"

"I guess I have no choice, but to tell you. Sakura I am actually working for your father."

"What? Why him? He is evil and mad and…I can't even find enough words to describe him right now."

"Yeah, I know, but your dad hired me to spy on them. I already knew they wanted to rule the land of fire, but I can't let them. The land of fire will be weakened from the battle and other lands will fight us, thousands could be killed. Sakura I have to…kill them," he said as I gripped his shirt as well as himself.

"Sakura your gripping me pretty hard," he said as I lessened my grip.

"Sorry, its just that…will you kill your family?"

"I must…"

"But Itachi that means that…you will kill Sasuke also?"

"…I have no choice," he said as he kept silent and his speed increased.

'Itachi…this is hurting you. So badly, but you still try. I would never be able to do something like that, but…Sasuke existed in the future!' I thought as I tapped his shoulder.

"Sakura I don't feel like talking right now."

"I know, I know that it hurts…but I have great news. Sasuke still existed in the future, everybody else no. Well that I know of, but the point is that he existed," I said as he stopped on a branch and I let go of him.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he does exist. He is strong also and he is well…chasing after you."

"I shouldn't know anymore Sakura, the future messes things up…but that information was helpful," he said as he smiled.

'I…Itachi he actually smiled he must love his brother, but I don't think he knows that Sasuke hates him…maybe I should keep that a secret,' I thought as I looked at his chain.

"Hey you are wearing the chain I gave you…and Itachi I must of messed things up in the past so it probably is a good thing that you know. I am never supposed to meet you so things would up ended up differently."

"You have a point, but don't tell me anything else. Just in case, now I have to get rid of Shisui's body back there. Its easy to find it right now and I have to make it look like I didn't have anything to do with it. Stay here, I will come back for you."

"Okay, just promise me that you will come back."

"Ah," he said as he left.

"Wait…was that a yes?" I asked frantically as I watched him leave from a high tree branch. "Geez I just had to tell him about Sasuke chasing after him! I mean he is, but if Itachi asks why I am screwed…But he seems so much happier so it's the best thing I could of done…" I said as a giant bug that was twice as big as me land on the same branch as me, but it didn't seem to notice me.

'Kya!! Itachi, Itachi please hurry!' I thought while going the farthest I could away from it. 'Just put chakra into your feet and slowly go away…' I thought as I took little steps at a time.

I climbed to the top of the tree and sighed in relief, "that was easier than I thought" I said as I sat down.

"Really? What are you doing up here?" someone said as I turned around.

"Oh…sorry. I was just…taking a walk and ran into a creepy bug," I said while he stared at me.

"Sakura, you need to come back. You wouldn't happen know where Itachi and Shisui were, would you?" he said looking at me as if he already knew the answer.

"Well, I don't know where they are right now. Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked while I started getting nervous.

"Well they seem to have disappeared…you aren't even supposed to be out here."

"Is there a law that permits that?"

"What did you just say?" he said angrily.

"Uh…I mean okay." I said while he glared at me. 'Man I am so used to be in charge that I got carried away…' I thought while he took out a kunai.

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Really, well it seems like your lying. You know something and I think I know what it is…" he said while he ran at me.

"…take this!" I said as I put chakra into my fist and punched him in the stomach. He fell off the tree and got knocked out. I fell on my knees and smiled. "Wow that was unexpected…I guess my reflexes kicked in."

"Hey you!" someone said behind me as I jumped.

'I didn't even notice him! How could someone sneak up on me that fast, I must have let my guard down!' I thought as I turned around to punch him using my chakra. He caught my fist and smiled.

"Calm down, I was just amazed. You also need to know your target before making a move," Itachi said as I hugged him hard.

"Itachi, where were you! There was this bug and then this ninja from your clan and then you sneak up behind me and scare me to death. I waited such a long time and could have been killed-" I said as he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Calm down now, hmph. You talk a lot you know, we could of got caught easily. You also did a nice punch, I thought you said that you don't know how to fight," he said as he put his hand back down.

"Sorry…well I am just glad you came. And I am a healer to be exact not a fighter. Where were you anyways?"

"Getting things for the journey and money. And you should become a fighter, you are pretty good."

"Thanks, maybe you could teach me sometime."

"Ah and was I really that long?"

"Yes! Yes you were, well just turn around," I said as I got on his back again quickly. "Lets go."

"Can't you run on your own, you do know how to put chakra into you feet?"

"Well…you let me before."

"You were in bad shape last time, I think you will be okay this time…You must like this."

"Wha…what?!"

"Me carrying you."

"…oh yeah, I hate running."

'That wasn't what I was referring to…' he thought as I fell asleep on the way there.

* * *

"Did you find Itachi?"

"No, sir. We can't find Shisui also."

"Sir! I found a note in Itachi's room, its from Itachi."

"Well what does it say?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"It says that 'I left for the anbu test early and to take Sakura home, we left while the whole clan did the celebration so don't concern yourself with me. Plus it would take longer with her there anyway if she traveled with us. Don't come to the test because I can handle it on my own, it will be really easy for a person with my skills and Sakura knows the kingdom well anyway, Itachi.' That is all it says sir."

"…that matter is cleared up, but then where is Shisui?"

"I don't know…maybe he left with them."

"Hmm…maybe," Fugaku said suspiciously.

* * *

I woke up in a nice soft bed and got up. 'Itachi was carrying me, how did I get here so quickly?' I thought as I saw Itachi sleeping on a bed next to mine. 'We must be in the kingdom,' I thought as I got out of bed and my stomach growled.

'I am so hungry…I haven't eaten for such a long time. I didn't even get a slice of Itachi's birthday cake…' I thought while Itachi got up.

"Hey Itachi are we in the kingdom?" I asked him while he still looked tired.

"Yes…we got not too long ago Sakura. I am so tired so can you keep it down, I carried you a long way," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, but I'm hungry," I said while he put a pillow over his head.

"Then go…don't you ever think of anybody else other than yourself?" he teased as I stared at him.

'Of coarse I do…well…okay. I can't think of anybody right now, but I'm sure I do,' I thought while he laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked while he still closed his eyes.

"You. I think I'm right about what I just said."

"Go back to sleep," I said as he smiled again while I left the room and searched for something to eat.

'I wonder if this place still has my favorite places to eat,' I thought as I noticed how much things were different in the past.

"Hey it still has that ramen shop! I am so hungry for that right now," I said while I walked over.

"Hello miss, what can I…wow a person with pink hair. Are you related to the Harunos?"

"Ugh…who knows. I have been traveling a lot lately."

"Sorry, its just that this color of hair is so rare so what may I get you?"

"Beef ramen please."

"Make that two," someone said beside me. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! You have pink hair just like Sakura…"

"Yeah, it is a pretty rare color Naruto," the ramen chef said as he gave me my order as well as Naruto's.

"Are you Sakura's older sister? You look like her, I mean you have green eyes and the same pink hair…not to mention Sakura's big fore-,"

"Okay, I get it. And no, I'm not. Just a traveler and it looks like you like ramen a lot."

"I sure do! It's the best stuff in the whole wide world, believe it!"

'Ugh…its been a while since I heard the phrase 'believe it'. Until I told him to stop saying it when he was older, its gets annoying after you hear it five times a day at least,' I thought as he finished his bowl instantly. "Hey you should slow down, you could choke."

"I'll slow down when I'm dead and how could something that tastes this good kill you?"

"Okay, hey sir can you give me a ramen to go?"

"Sure, what flavor?"

"Soy sauce ramen," I said while he prepared it.

"Is it so good that you have to take one home? I couldn't do that, I would of already eaten it by the time I got home."

"No, Naruto. I have a friend that must be hungry."

"Oh, and why are you here anyways?"

"The anbu test thing."

"Really? Is your friend entering it?" the ramen cook asked.

"Yeah, and it must be obvious that I'm not a ninja since you said if my friend was entering."

"Yeah, you just didn't seem like that type to me."

"You're right, but when does it start?"

"Tomorrow in the evening and here is your ramen and also good luck to your friend."

"Thanks, bye Naruto," I said as I grabbed Itachi's lunch.

"Bye…but wait a second," Naruto said as he tugged on my shirt.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Do you think I will be a good knight someday? I want to protect Sakura someday when I grow up," he said as he blushed.

'Oh great, I forgot that he had a crush on me in the past,' I thought as I smiled falsely. "Yeah, you must really like her."

"Yep, someday we are getting married," he said as I fell over and sweat dropped. "Are you okay?"

"Listen Naruto you are too young to understand those kind of things okay so give me, I mean Sakura more space okay?"

"Okay, but I still will protect her with my life."

"You do that and you know maybe you just aren't looking hard enough for the girl of your dreams."

"But Sakura is the only one that was ever nice to me."

"Maybe your missing somebody else…Now I have to go so I'll probably see you in the future, bye," I said while Naruto just stared at me.

'Somebody else? Who?" Naruto thought as I walked away.

"Jeez Naruto, Hinata was there before you and she always had a crush and was kind to you. Oh well…" I whispered while I went back to the inn.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and please comment. Also Itachi seemed nicer in the past so I probably made his personality different from what you expected…since he had a girlfriend in the past (in the real Naruto manga) he must not be all that bad. Also, I read somewhere that there were knights that protected princesses and such. They would hire ninjas to help with missions and the people that lived in the kingdom usually became knights instead of ninjas. So that is why Naruto wants to become the strongest knight, a strong knight was usually well respected and a hero. Just to let you guys know about the setting of this story if anyone was wondering. I think I read it from a book though...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Sorry, but this summer I have been really busy with camping. And my internet was messed up because we have dial-up internet and all the settings to connect were messed up, it stunk. But the good news is I could still write on word to work on this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 20: Adept**

"Hey Itachi, I know that you are tired so I brought you lunch," I said as I walked into the room. Surprisingly he was already awake with his anbu clothing on, he was doing some stretches too.

"Thanks Sakura," he said as he grabbed his lunch and headed out the door.

"Itachi you really shouldn't get up like that, you still look exhausted. And what is the rush, the test thing starts tomorrow evening?"

"I have to test a new technique of mine, it is important."

"Okay…" I said as he left. "Well the festival is today so I might as well go to that, but I really should be trying to get back home. I wonder if anyone here could possibly help me…oh I forgot about Tsunade! She must know how to get me back in the future since she studies all sorts of things, but she didn't live in the castle back then…Where did she live, oh yeah at that magic shop! I better get going because I have no idea when I'm going to disappear," I said as I ran out of the inn.

"Okay, the old magic shop. Where is it?"

"To the east of here, about a 5 minute walk to be exact," someone said behind me. I turned around to find the one and only famous Kakashi.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, getting ready to help out with the anbu testing. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, maybe and thanks for the directions, I have to get going now. I'm kind of in a rush and take care."

"Okay…I'm positive that I met her before though," he said as he began reading a certain book.

* * *

"Ah, here it is. I hope Tsunade knows how to bring me back home," I said as I walked in, but swiftly ducked.

"What do you mean that it my potions are all a hoax!" she shouted as the man ran out of the building.

"If I were you I wouldn't think about entering, everything is too expensive anyway," he whispered to me as I walked toward Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade, I am in need of assistance. You see I am stuck in a different time and want to go back home. It all started when I touched this demon crystal-"

"Demon crystal, which one?"

"The red one-"  
"Ah, yes the nine tailed fox one. The one that used to be in our very own shrine, but was stolen. And you said that you touched it?"

"Yeah, exactly! So you know what happened?"

"Well…no. I have never heard of time travel, usually bad things happen. Unless…you are one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"An adept, a person who can use the power of the elements by using demon chakra. Normal chakra isn't enough to use that kind of power."

"I still don't know what you are talking about…"

"Well you used its power for time travel, if it were just a normal person that touched it then the effects would be far worse and less astonishing. But since the crystal is a fire element one then you must not be a fire adept or you would have been able use fire attacks. If an adept used a crystal that wasn't their elemental type then strange things happen such as time travel, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really. But…can I use this power to get back?"

"Yes, of coarse. But where is it?"

"Its well, I still need to get it."

"This isn't good, if you can't get it in time you will disappear because you can't live here without it. You need to have its power to keep you living here so you can get it right?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh dear…Shizune! Come here for a minute!" she shouted as she came running down.

"Yes, my lady."

"Get the bath ready and get some nice clothes for her."

"Of coarse," she said as she bowed and ran up the stairs.

"Tsunade, thank you. But isn't the festival less important than my problem?"

"Yes, but I need to go into the kingdom and your coming with me."

"Why?"

"To see the library, they have some of the best books that were ever made."

* * *

"Hurry up Sakura, we are going to be late!"

"Yes, Tsunade! Oh and Tsunade how do you know my name?"

"Well, your from the future and little Sakura is the same age that you should be. I used to come when you were sick you know and I am also your relative."

"Oh, yeah."

"I bet you miss this place," she said as we entered the castle.

"Yeah, but most of all my mom…"

"Oh, I am so sorry that I mentioned that. I didn't know that she died," she said as she put her arm on my back.

"Its fine, dad said she died from an unknown sickness suddenly."

"How strange…"

"Lady Tsunade, it's a delight to see you again."

"Yes, you too. Your majesty, where is the queen and is she well?"

"Busy and healthy, now what brings you to my library and who is this?"

"Oh, this is a good friend of mine. Like Shizune, except Shizune had to watch on my shop."

"I see, well since you are here I might as well tell you now. I wanted to make you an offer. You can live in the castle and get all the ingredients you need as long as you help out with my needs and the kingdoms."

"That is a reasonable offer, I accept. But I first must do what I came here for."

"Very well, take all the time you need," he said as he walked away, but took one more glance at me.

"Looks like we will be seeing each other in the future, huh Sakura."

"Yeah, it was nice having you here to talk to."

"Well, lets get down to business. It will take me a while to find that book so why don't you take a walk in the gardens below, just for old times sake."

"Okay," I said as I walked though the halls looking at the pictures of my mom, dad, and I. "If only those times could stay like that forever…"

"Hi!"

"Huh?" I said as I looked down the hall. "Hi…Sakura."

"I never saw you here before, are you new to the castle?"

"No, just revisiting. How are you?"

"Great, I am just getting ready to go to the festival. How about you?"

"I'm going to the gardens."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" she said as she ran to Hinata and Naruto who were all dressed up and ready for a good time.

"Bye…" I said as I headed to the gardens with 10 foot hedges that were cut into a maze. In the middle would be cherry blossom tree that was planted on the day of my birth, mother used to call it my tree. I decided to sit under the tree, well by the tree since it wasn't as tall when I was younger. I already knew the way through the maze so it wouldn't take long. I made my way though, taking all kinds of turns that probably my mother and I only knew since it was our favorite place in all the kingdom.

I saw the tree and smiled, but that smile faded immediately when I saw my mother. But this time it wasn't just my mother, a strange women was with her and they were talking. Talking loud enough so I could hear…

"Please, you must return. We need you back here, lots of things are happening and we need you to help us."

"But that means I must leave Sakura, I don't think I can do that."

"Yuri, its not only for our safety. Its for hers too, you are the only one that can-"

"I know…I'll meet you here tonight and we can leave."

"Thank you, I knew you would come to your senses," she said as she disappeared. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. My father lied to me, she didn't die…she left me. I ran to the castle without ever looking back, I couldn't bear to look at her. I was so confused and wanted answers so badly.

* * *

"Sakura, there you are. I found the book a while ago and…were you crying?"

"Its nothing, lets just discuss what you found out," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Well I found the book I was looking for and I read some pretty valuable information. Sakura I want you to answer a few questions…Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes…Tsunade these are some weird questions."

"Just play along, do you like the ocean?"

"Yes, but I never have been in it."

"Have you ever been fascinated with rocks."

"Well yes if you mean diamonds and such."

"Hmm…your answers revealed to me that you are probably an earth adept."

"I don't know…"

"Here this is a special rock that chipped off of the earth crystal. Touch it."

"But Tsunade if something bad happens…"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…" I said as I reached out slowly. I started to sweat, I didn't know if something else that was bad would happen such as me teleporting somewhere else or getting poisoned. I touched it and it started to glow red, I started breathing heavily as it glowed brighter and brighter until it illuminated the whole room.

"Tsunade, what just happened?"

"..."

"Well what did happen?! Don't tell me I'm going to turn into a monster or something."

"No, it says that when it glows red and it isn't a red crystal. You can't even do anything with it, travel back in time to anything. You can only have effects by using the opposite element, which mean that if you touch another crystal that isn't your opposite element you safe. So that means you're a water adept, the fire crystal was your opposite so you traveled back in time."

"Okay, what would happen if I touched a water crystal?"

"You would gain power that was supposed to belong to you because of your adept bloodline."

"Are there anymore adepts?"

"Yeah, but hardly anyone is an adept. They were part of a secret group of people that supposedly died out you know, I knew adepts existed but no one listened to me."

"What if my dad is one!"

"No, he isn't. He would of already hunted down those crystals by then. And he would of time traveled to conquer other lands, you know how he is."

"Yeah, that is true…then my mom."

"Maybe…yes maybe. She isn't from here you know, nobody knows in fact."

"Strange, well I have to get back. I don't know if someone back at where I'm staying at is looking for me."

"See ya!"

"You just leave after I tell you all that?!"

"Well, I have to get to my own time. If I ever go back in the future I'll tell you everything, just wait."

"Sakura, you will only have the memories of what happened. Everybody else and everything else that changes won't matter."

"You mean I can't change anything?"

"No, its kind of like viewing the past and seeing what would have happened if you could change it."

"Oh…I didn't know that."

"Well you better tell me!"

"Of coarse, I have to get going now."

* * *

"Itachi are you here?" I said as I stepped inside.

"Sakura don't-" he said as a figure sat in a chair next to me. Which startled me, I stepped back a few feet as he came closer.

"Hello…Sakura," he said still coming closer as Itachi glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Madara Uchiha," he said as he grabbed my arm. "Itachi I still don't understand the meaning of this, what interest do you have with her?"

"Just let her go."

"Wrong answer," he said as he grabbed me tighter. I yelped in pain as he did so which caused Itachi to clench his fist.

"She just wants to get back home."

"Home? Well, then why didn't you say so. But I doubt that's the real reason," he said as his sharingan eyes seemed to glow at me causing me to tremble.

"I, I know you. Your that person…with the mask. Those eyes, I have seen them once. I know that its you…Tobi."

"What…" Madara said as he looked at me, I seemed to catch his interest.

"You heard me, leave Itachi alone. He has nothing to do with this," I said as I saw Itachi holding something behind his back, but he seemed to be struggling at the same time.

"Itachi, I don't think I can trust you anymore…and what are you doing? You know you can't defeat me," he said as he dragged me along with him toward Itachi. Itachi didn't move though he just stood there, but his arms were shaking. He seemed to be in pain, but I didn't know why he didn't move.

'Itachi, go! What are you waiting for?!' I thought as he still stood there, like his legs were dead. Madara now took out a kunai and gripped it tightly as he grabbed me tighter as well. Digging his fingernails into my skin, blood appeared as tears rolled down my eyes.

"You have made a foolish mistake Itachi, a huge mistake," Itachi then used a strange sharingan that I saw in a book a while ago and threw the object over Madara's head. It happened to be the fire crystal and Madara ducked thinking that it was a weapon, but I got out of his grip quickly and sprang background. Just as I was about to grab it I was jerked back. Madara grabbed my leg and I was so close to reaching it. I reached as far as I could, but I still couldn't get it. Itachi then kicked Madara which caused him to let me go, but as I looked back Madara had Itachi in a death grip. A kunai was in one of his hands now at Itachi's neck as I froze. I looked at Itachi's hands and they were like burned, the crystal must have been burning him this entire time and he tried to ignore the pain.

"Give it back now or he dies." I froze, but none of this would happen in the future, but was Tsunade really right? What if she wasn't? Itachi would then be dead, the person that risked his life to help me.

"Alright I will, just let me get it," I said as I reached for it slowly. I grabbed it, but I was shocked. Nothing happened…'What? This wasn't supposed to happen,' I thought as I held it tightly and gulped. I closed my eyes, ignoring everything around me. I must of messed up…I must have messed up I kept saying to myself as I quivered.

I opened my eyes and gasped as I held the crystal to my chest tightly and started to cry heavily.

* * *

**Okay I am not good at battle scenes and this is one of my first ones I ever wrote so I hoped it wasn't stupid and awful.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know it's a late update. But I have been rethinking my plot so its changing the way I first wanted it. Oh and if you are confused about anything mail me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 21: Returning Home**

"Deidara!" I shouted as I practically jumped on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sakura…are you okay yeah? You are acting weird…" he said as I hugged him and smiled.

"Yes, but I wasn't! I went to the past and saw Itachi! He was so nice back then, but Madara was there and he was so angry-" I said quickly while Deidara just looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Now, now. I think you let that fear of 'something bad happening if you touched the crystal' get to your head, you are still in one piece and alive so calm down yeah…"

"But…but. You don't believe me! I am telling the truth!"

"Lets just go…" he said as he lifted me up off of him and stood up. "Now why don't you give me that crystal yeah," he said as he reached for it.

"No!" I shouted as I put it behind my back. "Bad things happen and you wouldn't want-"

"Sakura, I know what to expect now just give it to-"

"Deidara something bad might happen to you, you might die or something and you wouldn't want that do you?"

"Sakura…I promise nothing bad will happen. Now trust me…" he said as I bit my lip. I hesitated a little, but I finally gave it to him. I watched as he grabbed it, he even tossed it in the air and caught it again. "Hehe, just 6 more to go," he grinned as I just stared at him. Waiting for something bad, but nothing ever came…

"Deidara…why? Why isn't anything bad happening to you?"

"You want something bad to happen to me? I thought we were friends…oh! Come with me, I don't want anyone to find out about this," he said as he grabbed my arm and took me through the woods. We jumped from branch to branch above the guards as the just glared at Deidara.

"Deidara we didn't have to leave, nobody was there," I said as we rested in a tree far above the ground.

"Sakura how could you forget, Itachi and Sasuke were fighting yeah. Itachi lured Sasuke away from us though, but Itachi could of came back and saw this," he said as he reached down his shirt. He then revealed a rainbow colored gem shaped as a pendent, it glowed as he held the crystal next to it.

"Deidara what is it?" I said as I gazed at its swirling colors.

"It's a special crystal necklace that Sasori sensei gave me, before he died. He was my only friend in the Akatsuki and he was strong. This necklace prevents anything bad from happening, cool huh? And I got one more so I am giving it to you since you are my only friend," he said as he put it on my neck.

"Yeah, but why not tell Itachi? This could be important information for him."

"Why would I want to do that yeah? He might end up dying or something."

"Exactly, we wouldn't want that happening."

"No, we do. Did you forget everything? Itachi is mean and so strong…if he died another problem would be out of our way."

"No! Itachi isn't as bad as he seems, he had a rough past and he is the opposite of what you think of him."

"The opposite…so he is really weak yeah?"

"No, you idiot! He is really kind and doing the right thing," I said angrily as I hit him on the head.

"Ow, sorry. But awhile ago…Sakura are you really telling the truth yeah?"

"Yes, I wish I could prove it. But I can't…"

"Hmm…Itachi is coming back," he said as he clenched his teeth and hid his crystal.  
"Deidara lets go back now," Itachi commanded as he looked behind us to check for anybody that wasn't supposed to be following us.

'Itachi…' I thought as he looked down as me and stared at me. He glared and I looked away, the Itachi now was definitely not like the other Itachi…

"Okay, yeah. Its all ready, now take my hand Sakura," he said as I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Deidara it's a waste to bring her along," Itachi said as I looked for Deidara's response back.

"Well maybe to you, but she is quite helpful to me. I told you she is healer so its none of your business yeah," he said as Itachi turned his head and hmphed.

It was silent the whole time there, Itachi ignoring everyone as usual. Acting as if nothing mattered, Deidara playing with his clay and of coarse me just watching everyone out of boredom.

* * *

"Here we are," Deidara said as we landed on a smaller ship than the last one.

'I wonder what even happened to the other one…' I thought as Kisame appeared and grinned.

"Well lookie here, it seems as though blondie took a liking to ya," he said as he chuckled and then I noticed Tobi next to him, which sent chills down my spine.

"She is a healer yeah so she is my business."

"Oh your business, since when did you have business with anything? You can't even handle your daily chores, if it wasn't for your unique jutsu then you would never be worth anything."  
"Grrr…" Deidara said as he grabbed my arm and went into a cabin. "Don't mind them yeah, they are all a bunch of jerks!" he shouted out the door so everybody could hear him before slamming it. "You will be staying in here, I know its not what you expected-"

"Its fine, now about the crystal."

"Oh don't worry about it yeah, they let me keep it anyway."

'Weird they let Deidara keep someone that precious with him? I mean he doesn't look like the kind of person that is responsible…' I thought as I walked inside. "Alright, but do you happen to have more of those crystals?"

"No, there are nine crystals. But the other Akatsuki members have them at the base with leader, 2 are there to be exact. Oh, and I noticed that you looked scared of Tobi by the way. He isn't anything to be afraid of you know."

"I am, but I have a good reason to be. Is he staying here too?"

"No, he had to go to get the other crystal at the cold place full of nothing, but snow. I am sure glad he is going to be gone…wait he is going to be gone yeah! Hah! Take that you little menace!"

I stood there motionless, paying no attention to what Deidara was saying.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"No, now that I have time to think. I am starting to think about what happened in the past…"

"…you want to go back, don't you? To your home?"

"Yes, I need to do some things there. Can you take me back?" I pleaded as Deidara turned his back.

"…yeah, I can do that."

"Deidara I know that you don't want me to go, but I have some things to do that need to be done. Thanks for everything and please can we leave now?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell them that I am checking out the next location of the crystal. Lets go," he said as we headed out. "Shark face I'll be back, I need to scout the area of the next crystal."

"Whatever blondie," Kisame said as he continued steering. Deidara made a clay bird appear as we got on and I hung on to Deidara's waist.

"Here we go yeah!" Deidara said as Itachi looked out of the corner of his eye and watched us leave.

'You fool, you are up to something. The direction of the crystal is not that way, but why go there…' Itachi thought as he headed to his cabin.

* * *

"Deidara thanks for doing this, now I need you to land in the forest. Everyone will want to turn me in to my father if they notice me."

"Okay, yeah," he said as he landed. I jumped off and the bird disappeared in a bunch of smoke. I turned to my left to see Sasuke and my dad walking, my eyes grew big as I pulled Deidara to the ground. "Sakura what was that for yeah?!"

"Shhh!" I said as I covered his mouth.

"Your majesty it seems that we couldn't retrieve Sakura and the Akatsuki got away with our crystal," Sasuke said with a frown on his face, obviously he was thinking about killing Itachi too.

"Yes…but I wonder why they would be involved with that crystal. Do you happen to know why?" the king asked as I clenched my teeth at the sight of him.

"No, but I think they are up to something sinister."

"Yes, indeed they are…" he said as they walked inside the gates.

"Wow…so that's your dad. And they don't know about the crystals which is good."

"Deidara what would exactly happen if all the crystals were gathered in the Akatsuki's hands?"

"…world dominance and destruction. That is all I know, leader doesn't tell us much."

"Of coarse…okay Deidara. There is another entrance inside, one I used to use as a young girl to escape here. Follow me and stay quiet," I said as I leaded him to a giant bush that was growing next to the wall that separated the kingdom from the outside. I pulled the middle open which revealed a tunnel that went right into the ground. "Now you go first," I whispered as I looked behind us.

"Its tight in here yeah."

"I know, but it hasn't been used since I was younger. I would use the others, but people would then see us more likely," I said as I closed the exit and reached the other side.

"Where are we yeah?"

"At an old house," I said as I opened a chest and took out a white cloak and a rice pickers hat. "Here wear this and take of your cloak and I'll put in my backpack."

"Hey, this looks like the hats the Akatsuki use sort of."

"Good because we will just be for a while, I got someone to talk to," I said as we exited the old house and moved through the crowd. I entered a tavern and immediately found who I was looking for. "Excuse me, but I need to speak to you."

"Listen I have no time for this and who are you?"

"Pinky," I said as I revealed my face for a mere second.

"Sa…sake, sorry but I have to go now," she said to the bartender as she winked at me and I followed.

"The old house next to the armory store," I said as she nodded. We reentered the house as I removed my cloak. "Tsunade I need your help," I said as Deidara stared harder.

"Tsunade, I have heard of you yeah. My teacher said that you were one of the best medics in the world yeah," he said as Tsunade sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is that what you always say? Sakura who is this guy, not a boyfriend I hope?"

"No, just a friend. Now you know what this is right?" I said as I exposed my necklace that Deidara gave me.

"…yes, it looks just like mine and of coarse I know."

'Right, of coarse she had one. In the past the crystal she had didn't do anything to her,' I thought as she smiled.

"I never thought you would be associated in this sort of thing, but if you wish to talk about this kind of thing I'm sure something bad must be happening."

"Yes and how do you destroy the real thing?" I said as Tsunade laughed.

"You wish to destroy it? There is only one way to and its no piece of cake, only when all of them are gathered you can do so. Plus you need someone to willingly sacrifice their life."

"But what is so funny yeah? People dying is not funny."

"Its funny because I couldn't believe Sakura could do it in a million years because its too hard, each land has one and treasure them even though they don't know their true purpose. Ours was of coarse easy because the king thought of ours as a plain rock."

"I still think I can do it…how hard can it be?"

"It is very hard Sakura…the kingdom of air is the most dangerous land because they are probably the strongest and they are over protective of strangers entering," Deidara said as he closed his eyes.

"He is right Sakura, you are crazy to try. Not even the Akatsuki alone can't do it," she smiled as she leaned back.

"Tsunade you have no idea how strong they are, you are underestimating them. That is why I want to stop it, I guess coming here was a mistake. I thought I could end this madness…" I said as I sighed.

"So you didn't want to stay here?" Deidara asked with a look of happiness yet confusion on his face.

"Are you crazy?! My dad will have me married so fast and my mom. I want to go with Akatsuki to find her and end this crystal thing."

"Akatsuki?! Sakura you have lost your head, these men are killers and are probably tricking you. He is one of them isn't he?!" she shouted as she pointed to Deidara.

"Yeah, but I'm on her side," he said raising his hands up defensively.

"Like I believe that," Tsunade said as she looked at his hands and gazed at them.

"Lets just go Deidara, Tsunade I know you won't turn me in, but please keep this a secret. I'm no little girl anymore and I can make my own decisions now."

"…your right, just be careful. And you take care of her and if you do anything wrong to her I will hunt you down and kill you," she said as we left. Tsunade smiled and stood up, "it seems as though you are finally growing up now…"

* * *

"Wow that lady was mean yeah," Deidara said as he laid my futon on the floor.

"She can be at times, now I guess its all up to us…"

"What?"

"You know, with this whole crystal thing. I know our chances are rough, but who knows. I can also take the crystal finding time to look for my mom," I replied as I got into my futon that Deidara gave me and closed my eyes. 'Deidara wouldn't turn on me, he offered to take me back home. Plus he hates the Akatsuki.'

"Oh and Itachi is good at finding out things so keep quiet about all this yeah. If there is anyone who can stop us its him."

'That is true, Itachi is good at finding out secrets. If he suspected me of anything he would immediate dispose of me…But I still can't forget how he was my friend back then, I wish I could change him. But that is impossible…' I thought as I looked out the window and fell asleep.


	22. Sequel

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Okay I have a new story, which is the sequel to this one. Its called Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships and I hope you like it because NaruHina will be more focused on too. Though I thinked that there will be a lot NaruHina instead of ItaSaku, but the next sequel to that story will have a lot more Itasaku. I promise so be patient with the sequel if there is hardly any ItaSaku. Thanks for reading this story, I hope to make my next story a lot better. Read my sequel and tell me if I am at a good start!**

_**Here is a preview:**_

I woke up tasting the salty atmosphere that caused me to wake with a big yawn. I just then remembered where I was, I stood up and looked over to the bed beside me where Deidara was supposed to be sleeping. It was vacant, but I continued to search for him. I wondered if I should go out there, where danger was. If I made one wrong move, that could determine whether I would live or not. But I went out anyway, Deidara could maybe defend me…unless he went out flying again.

But I especially needed him right now because Itachi was coming right my way, '_**perfect timing to come out Sakura**_' I thought as I closed the door behind me and gave him room to walk by. My breathing stopped as his body almost brushed against mine, he wasn't wearing his Akasuki cloak and I could see his well-built arms and shoulders. I could feel his chakra and how much greater it was than the Itachi in the past, its like I completely forgot who Itachi Uchiha was as I gawked at him.


End file.
